Monster Hunters 2: The Spirits of Wrath
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: A sequel to Monster Hunters, now a evil spirit seeks to wipe out all of humanity and that includes monsters too in this case. Can Dan, Angela, Randall and their friends stop this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's Monster Hunters 2: The Spirits of Wrath.

Chapter 1

In the year 1937, There lived a man named Dr. Igos Shanveil he was both a physician and an architect. He made many great buildings throughout the dcades of his life but his favorite was also the one that he lived in, the Monicelto building. After World War I he realized that humanity was truly corrupt and full of vice and sin. He began a cult called the Eternal Darkness in which he was the leader. He tortured and killed many people in order to punish the world, his main goal being complete genocide of humanity. He views all humans and other lifeforms as creatures who cared only for themselves and act violent to get their way he would use his knowledge to kill them in very painful ways. He saw himself as the chosen one who is meant to shape the planet Earth to fit his views.

He predicted that on Ides of March, He would die killed by humans themselves. He prepared by writing markings on some walls these markings were called the signs of the of the Brutal Red Death. They would cultivate darkness and evil and then unleash evil spirits on the earth. He knew his goal would not happen while he lived, but he knew he would always live on as a spirit.

Then when the date of his death came he had just killed several families through his rituals. The police charged in and shot him to death his last words being "I shall return and purge this world of all wretched human beings of this world." Then his cult underlings were either arrested or killed and his cult died with him that night. However Monicelto still stands to this day untouched by time. There are spirits in their some people would say. There was an unatural feel to the building. And to this day the ghost of Igos Shanveil still lives there. He is planning for the day of humanity's demise. Though people stopped thinking about him and forgot about the story however Shanveil is still waiting patiently.

In the Present.

Dan and Angela were just hanging out with Randall and Lucy while Henkan and Sylvia were watching the pups, T.K. and Angelica were on a date, with the Meerkats tagging along. Dan said "It's great this peaceful life isn't it." Angela said "Yeah it is." Randall said "And it's all thanks to you Dan." Lucy said "Randall's right you lead the way into positive monster/human relations." Dan said "Of course I did it's just what my family would've wanted and my parents, who died to protect me." Dan hugged Angela, Randall and Lucy. "You three and all of our other friends helped to make this happen because you made me see the truth."

He said "Thank you all of you." Henkan, Sylvia and the pups were watching this and smiled. Henkan said "You want to join them." Sylvia said "Yeah." They and the pups went towards Dan and thr others. They joined in the hug. Then Dan said "And now I feel better then I did in a longtime." Sylvia said "You helped me too Dan you helped me become a better person."

Dan said "No it was you who helped yourself become a better person because of the goodness in your heart you were able to change." Angela said "Dan because of you many great things have happened." She then hugged Dan and he hugged her back. Dan said "I love you Angela." Angela said "I love you too Dan." Then they saw T.K., Angelica and the twins walking down the street with T.K holding Angelica's hand.

They went to them an Dan said "T.K. how was your date?" T.K. smiled at Angelica who smiled back "It was great." Angelica said "So what were you guys doing." Dan said "Just talking." T.K. said "Can we join you." Dan nodded then T.K., Angelica and the twins joined them. They just sat their together for a bit then they went inside and watched TV in the living room together. Dan put his arm around Angela who smiled. Randall smiled at the two as did Lucy. Angelica was holding T.K. close to her. And then after dinner they went home, T.K. back to Mandy's house, Angelica and the twins to her house, Henkan, Sylvia and Yoshi to Boo's house and Dan then said goodnight to Angela and went back to his apartment building.

Elsewhere at Monicelto, Shanveil was sitting looking at his portrait said "Ah yes this is the perfect time with the Croioa here I can truly begin my destruction of this world's worthless, vile creatures by unleashing my evil spirits of destruction on this world." He then got up smiling "Now let the games begin." He then said "Tomorrow my specrtal friends the world shall be ours to purge." He then smiled and said "The lifeforms of this worldwill pay for their foul deeds." Then he laughed and outside clouds began swirling over Monicelto as spirits flew away and Shanveil's laughter was still heard.

Dan then woke up in his bed as he saw Dorar grabbing him by the throat and pinning him down "Now don't worry about me killing your little friends Danieral I already did especially your pretty little girlfriend Angela." Dorar lifted his hand and stabbed Dan killing him. Dan then shot upward as he realized it was just a dream then he approached his mirror as he saw Angela's dead body on his bed in the reflection then turned around and saw her body on his bed then he turned around and saw Dorar in the reflection smiling. Then Dorar grabbed Dan by the throat. "Goodnight nephew." Then Dorar impaled Dan with his claws. Then Dan woke up screamiing and sweating. Then he laid back down his eyes open hearing Dorar's laughter. Shanveil said "Yes Dan that's it remember one of the biggest proofs that humans are evil sinners."

End of chapter 1, reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dan went back to sleep and he heard a voice. It said "Join me Dan with your powers my goals will come true." Dan then woke up and saw that it was morning. He went over to his window and looked out of it he thought "I wonder what that was all about?" Then he took a shower while still thinking about his nightmare the other night and the mysterious voice.

Then when he was done he opened his closet and got dressed. Then he went down the hall after he left his room and felt a sudden chill in the air. He then saw an elderly man with balding, grey hair and a grey moustache and goatee, the man wore a suit as well. He smiled and said "Today is the final day of man." Dan said "You're him aren't you the person who spoke to me." The man nodded. Dan said "Who are you." The man said "I am Dr. Igos Shanveil, the one who is meant to purge this world of humanity and monsters to as they are too close to humans to live." Dan said "Why are telling me all this?"

Shanveil said "You are very powerful Dan I could use you to help me rule this world." Dan said "Why would I work for you?" Shanveil chuckled and said "Not for with, you will work with me and you and I have both experienced the worst of humanity what with you and your uncle and all." Dan said "I will never join you Shanveil I don't blame humanity for what my uncle did to me I blame him." Dan then said "And besides humanity is not evil some humans are evil and may do bad things but that doesn't mean that all humans are evil and that philosophy goes for monsters too." Shanveil stopped smiling and frowned "Ok Dan you've sealed your fate you will die with everyone else."

Then Shanveil said "You and your friends will be destroyed by the spirits that I will unleash on this world." Dan said "No me and my friends will stop you." Shanveil just laughed as he vanished. Dan then went down the elevator and walked out of the apartment building. He then walked to Angela's house and saw that Angelica, T.K. and Mandy were already there. After he ate his breakfast there they sat down in the living room where Dan told them about Shanveil.

T.K. said "Purge the world of all humanity who is this guy." Angelica said "I think I read about him somewhere in a book at the library." Angela said "Maybe we can find out more about him at the school." Dan said "That's a good idea." Randall says "What is this first that Dorar punk now Shanveil what is the villain olympics or something."

Then they all left the house and walked to school. Dan hadn't told them about his nightmare yet. Angela noticed something was troubling Dan and instead of asking what it was she just put her arm around him figuring that he might not want to talk about it in front of everyone. Dan looked at her and smiled and she smiled back at him. Then T.K. said "I wonder how this Shanveil guy is going to go about in trying to destroy humans and monsters?"

Dan said "He'll probably do it when we least expect it." Angela said "Whoever this guy is alive or dead you'll beat him Dan." Dan said "I hope you're right Angela I sensed alot of power from him and it's a very dark power at that." T.K. said "But Dan you got the Croioa inside of you." Everyone else agreed that he would win. Dan said "You're right and with all of you with me I'll never lose." They then continued walk to school together. Meanwhile, at Angela's house everyone was thinking about what Dan had told them.

Randall said "It's like these jerks just keep coming." Henkan said "Yes first Dorar now this Igos Shanveil." Sylvia said "And unlike Dorar this guys apparently a ghost." Lucy said "That does not matter this guy's going down." The twins both said "Yeah." Randall said "You're right Lucy, Dan will show this Shanveil guy whose boss I mean he beat Dorar so he can beat this jerk too." Sylvia said "And he's not going alone we'll all help him." Randall said "That's right."

Meanwhile, at the school the group had just finished lunch and went to the library. T.K. and Angelica went to look for the book together while everyone else sat at the table. Mandy said "Why are we waiting for some book?" Dan said "We need to learn more about this Igos Shanveil person." Angela says "Yeah we could find good clues about him." Angelica and T.K. came back with the bookand Angelica said "Here it is."

She laid the book on the table and opened it. Angelica flipped through the pages then said "Here it is." The book showed Shanveil's picture and the caption was "Dr. Igos Shanveil." Dan said "That's him." T.K. read from the book. "Igos Shanveil, 1865-1937 born in Moscow, Russia in 1887 he emmigrated to the United States and became a physcian and architect. He built many buildings but the one he loved the most was the Monicelto which he made his home. After World War I he lost faith in humanity and was now disgusted by all humans and started his own cult called the Eternal Darkness, whose goal was to purge the world of all human life, he would use his physician skills to kill people in painful ways. He sacrificed many lives in evil rituals. However on March the 15th 1937 he was shot to death and cult members were either killed or arrested and jailed for life meaning Eternal Darkness was finished for good. However somes say his spirit and many other ghosts haunt Monicelto which has gone untouched for years." Then T.K. pointed at a picture of a tall building. "Look that's the Monicelto." Angela said "I saw that building before just looking at it gave me a chill."

Dan said "And you know what else he plans on killing all monsters too he told me so this morning." Angela said "Well we won't let this guy have his way." Shanveil in Monicelto said "I wouldn't count on that if I were you." His eyes glowed, a ghost shot out of the building. Just then T.K. sensed something "Oh my." Mandy said "What is it T.K." T.K. said "I don't know I think it's a ghost."

Just then the lights exploded and a ghost flew in it was white with arms that had hands with claws, pure white eyes with dark shadows around it's eyes and black lips with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth "HehahHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dan punched it to no effect as his fist went right through it. "You can't beat me that way HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAA!"

Will our heroes be able fight these new enemies?

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ghost laughed and turned invisible then he rampaged across the library. He threw tables around the place then he lunged at Mandy and T.K. said "Get away from my sister." He punched the ghost effectively hitting it. Dan said "How did you do that?" T.K. said "I concentrated fully on hitting it." Dan then punched the ghost hard in the face hitting it and destroying it.

Then it vanished into thin air. Angela said "That's amazing how you were able to defeat a ghost like that." Dan said "I guess if you just concentrate on hitting it a part of yourself allows it to happen." T.K. then said "Oh no." Everyone faced him. "I sense more evil spirits coming." Then they heard mad cackling from outside and in the hallway.

They then left the library and a bunch of ghosts attacked from in front and behind, Dan beat through many of them and T.K. put forcefields around the ghosts that blew them up. Angelica said "When did you learn that?" T.K. said "I taught myself that a few days ago I'm glad I could test it out, I just wish it was under different circumstances though." They then ran to the staircase and went down the stairs where several more ghosts appeared and T.K. used his new technique on them.

Then they ran out of the school and noticed the sky was dark grey and cloudy with lightning in the air. Then they made a run for it to Angela's house. Then they saw Randall, Lucy, Henkan, Sylvia, The twins and the pups run towards them. Dan said "What happened." Randall said "Ghosts started flying towards this area so we came to help." Just then several large ghosts appeared. Dan said "Listen we have to concentrate on hitting them and then we'll be able to defeat them." Sylvia ripped through two of them and Dan blasted the rest using his special powers compliments of the Croioa. Then they all run to get to Angela's house.

Back at the Monicelto we see that clouds are tormented and tortured by ghosts and evil spirits. Shanveil said "And the evil energy is flowing soon I Igos Shanveil will rule this new world." Shanveil grinned as the fire had shone in his eyes given them a demonic look.

He said "You fools you won't be able to run for long I will win this I have been planning for this for many years." He then laughed as we saw the sky directly above Monicelto glowing. Shanveil said "My creatures, my wonderful creatures of the shadows continue your rampage and help me purifiy this world." Then his eyes glowed as he laughed. His laugh echoed very loudly.

Next we see the Monster World getting attacked by the ghosts who were causing mass terror and destruction. They took many lives and were tearing the monster world apart and were tormenting monsters and even killing some of them. Then we see Shanveil laughing "Human, Monster and animal they are all alike so they will all die and I will destroy this world and recreate it in my own image."

Then the group continued to head for Angela's house when a gargoyle's eyes glowed as it came to life and flew at them. Dan turned around and saw it flying at them he said "Watch out." They all got out of the way as the gargoyle landed. It's eyes glowed as it roared, T.K. said "Shanveil must be using physical creatures as well." The gargoyle lunged at Dan who kicked it in the gut then the gargoyle backed up a bit clutching it's gut then it punched Dan knocking him down. Dan got back up and punched the gargoyle in the gut then in the face. Then the gargoyle pinned Dan down then opened it's mouth.

Randall, Lucy, Henkan and Sylvia knocked the gargoyle away. The gargoyle growled at them Randall snuck up behind and used a headlock, then Lucy attacked the gargoyle scratching and biting it. The gargoyle threw Randall and Lucy off, then Sylvia attacked the gargoyle by scratching and hitting it. Henkan strikes as well. The twins also attack the gargoyle as well. The gargoyle then knocks them all out of the way. Then Dan gets up and drop kicks the gargoyle in the neck then he punches the gargoyle multiple times in the gut and kicks it in the face. Then he elbows it in the neck and uppercuts it into the air.

Then he kicks it in the chin. Then Dan knees the gargoyle in the gut and bashes it in the head knocking it down hard into the ground. Dan said "It's over lets go." Then as they walk away the gargoyle gets back up and roars and his eyes glow again everyone looks in shock. T.K. blasts the gargoyle repeatedly breaking it apart then he incinerates it with his laser eyes as the gargoyle screams. The group then left and continued for their destination.

It's not over yet...

But chapter 3 is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group continued to run as they saw a man walking with his back turned to them. As they approached him he turned around his eyes pure white. He was possessed by a ghost he walked towards them. Dan punched in the gut knocking him out "I held back so as not to hurt the human but we should go now." They then ran off as the ghost exited the man's body and flew towards the group. Dan kicked the ghost in the head defeating it. Then several more ghosts appeared and Dan defeated all of them. The group continued on their way to Angela's house.

Then one very tall ghost appeared and shrieked very loudly. Everyone felt frozen still by this, then the ghost approached them. T.K. was too frightened to even try his powers on it. The ghost got closer and closer Dan jumped and punched it in the face. The ghost stumbled then glared it's eyes glowing and it shrieked again then Dan made his fist glow and punched the ghost destroying it.

Angela said "How did you do that." Dan said "I guess I just did it." T.K. said "Everyone." They all faced him T.K. said "I'm sorry that I got scared like that." Angelica went down to his level and hugged him "It's ok T.K. we were all scared." Mandy put her arms around him "Yeah that was some scary freak." Everyone nodded in agreement and Dan said "I just did what I had to do while I was scared." T.K. said "Thank you everyone."

Then they all continued onward to Angela's house. They fought through several crowds of ghosts and then 3 of the tall ghosts appeared. This time T.K. wasn't scared he destroyed them all by fusing them into a ball and blowing it up. Then in his study by his fireplace, Shanveil said "Those fools think they're winning even though the fight hasn't even started yet."

He then said "Well let them go to their destination they're not safe anywhere as long as I'm around this is my world now." He then laughed and said "They will yield to me soon enough." Shanveil said "I will let them reach the girl's house then it is there where they will all die." He then smiled "This is all very entertaining to me HehehHAHAHA!"

Finally the group reached Angela's house. They entered it and Angela said "Mom, dad, Josh, Felicity where are you you guys?" Dan said "Let's split and see if we can find them." They split into groups those were Dan and Angela, T.K. and Angelica, Randall and Lucy, Henkan and Sylvia, Yoshi and the other pups and the twins and Mandy. They searched all over the house and couldn't find them. They then all met up in the living room. Dan put his arm around Angela and said "They probably left when they noticed all of this stuff happening."

Randall said "Yeah Angel they probably figured that we would follow them to wherever they went." Just then TV turned on on it's own. It Monstroplis on fire, a high pitched voice said "As you can see we have overtaken the monster world as well." Then the screen showed monsters being attacked and some being killed "You can't stop us we are unstoppable."

The voice then said "Oh and Angela look at this." Everyone was shocked at what they saw it was Angela's entire family held captive by the spirits, as well as Angelica's family. The voice said "But don't worry we're coming for you all right now." Then the TV shut off. And fifty ghosts appeared and Dan and the others fought all of them off. Then they left as they saw a gigantic black blob that grew erect, grew out arms and yellow appeared as it showed a mouth devoid of any teeth.

It spoke in a rough tone "I am Blozerdane the spirit of sorrow, and I will kill you." T.K. blasted at it but they all had no effect at all. Dan's kicked the creature who shrugged it off and laughed. Sylvia said "I will kill you you filthy slime." The winged wolf snarled at Blozerdane and flew at him clawing and biting him however, this too had no effect as he swatted her aside "I can't die I will kill you all."

Dan then glowed with an aura and went right through Blozerdane. "I will BEAT YOU!" Dan unleashed shockwave of energy, destroying Blozerdane who said "I can't..die." Blozerdane's body disintergrated. Then Randall said "Wow Dan you really fast with these techniques aren't you." Dan smiled and nodded. Then Angela said "Dan I thiink we should attack this at the source." Lucy said "You mean?" Dan said "Yes we should attack Shanveil himself." Unknown to them a skull-faced knight was watching them.

Then as they got a few blocks away the knight appeared in front of them. "My name is Skaragos and I will kill all of you with the help of my Skull-Slayers in the name of Master Shanveil." He throws what look like small cloaked skull-faced plushws that crawled towards the group. The twins laughed. Swift said "Do they come in an even smaller size they still seem too big." He breaks into laughter again with his brother as the Skull-Slayers grow into human sized warriors in cloaks holding scythes and had skull faces.

Skaragos said "Now attack them." The Skull-Slayers charged at the heroes overwhelmed everyone, Randall said "Dan take Angela and run." Dan nodded and held Angela's hand as they ran away. One of the Skull-Slayers moved but Skaragos said "No later now take the others away." Then he the othersand the Skull-Slayers walked away.

Then when Dan and Angela by some crates Dan said "Don't worry we'll save them." Angela smiled and nodded. Just then a Skull-Slayer wielding his scythe lunged at them from one of the crates lunged at them aiming for Angela. Dan saw this and punched the slayer in the gut then the face breaking the skull and destroying the Skull-Slayer then he took Angela and ran to an alley. There a Skull-Slayer charged at them and Dan punched it in the face knocking it down.

Then he held Angela closely who concerned said "Dan what's wrong?" Dan said "I don't want to lose you." Angela said "What?" Dan said "In my nightmare I saw you dead it was the most horrifying thing that I have ever seen in my life just like when I saw my parents dead bodies years ago." He teared up Angela touched his face "Dan I will never leave you I promise." Dan kissed her and said "Thank you." Just then the Skull-Slayer got up and charged at them Dan charged at it and punched it in the gut then he drop kicked it in the face defeating it. Then they went to find the others.

On they way they fought two Skull-slayers and defeated them as they went to where Skaragos was. Meanwhile at Skaragos' hideout, Randall said "Dan and Angela will save us you skull faced freak." T.K. said "Yeah and besides Dan is very strong he will teach you a lesson when he gets here." Skaragos said "No when he gets here I will slaughter him and the girl then I'll kill all of you."

Dan and Angela found the hideout and saw Skaragos then the last three Skull-Slayers appeared and Dan defeated all three of them and he and Angela ran to the others to make sure they were alright. Dan said "You guys stay here I'll face Skaragos." Skaragos pulled out his sword "Mortal I shall slay you in the most painful way possible." Dan said "You know I'm sure there's alot of things that you could do why don't you try to do them."

Skaragos said "Cur I will rip to pieces." He charged at Dan and struck at Dan but his sword hit the ground. Skaragos punched Dan then he tried to strike again but Dan dodged it and punched Skaragos in the gut surprising Skaragos who noted that it hurt him a bit even though he was wearing armor. "You filthy knave I WILL SMITE YOU!" He swung at Dan who kicked him in the face then Dan grabbed Skaragos' sword and wielded it easily.

Skaragos said "I WILL KILL YOU!" He charged at Dan who sliced Skaragos across his chest leaving a scar with black blood and Scaragos coughed up black blood as Dan then sliced him in the head and stabbed him through the head. Skaragos screamed as his body melted a bit and then vanished into smoke as did his sword from Dan's hands. The others ran over to Dan, T.K. "I know you would beat him." Randall said "Yeah you're the one." Angela hugged Dan and Lucy said "That was great you sliced that guy down." Dan said "Thanks everyone." Then we see Shenveil saying "Interesting now it's time to see what they've got."

Shanveil voice echoed as the group all heard it "I am impressed with how well you have all done by surviving for this long." Dan said "Where are you Shanveil?" Shanveil said "Ah Danieral my friend so full of energy you're truly a rare breed one that will soon be extinct." Randall said "Why are you calling us you psycho?" Shanveil said "I am inviting you to Monicelto to face me don't worry though I have just ordered my forces to leave you all alone oh and I'll help you find Monicelto."

A light went through the sky and everyone saw it. Dan said "That must be Shanveil's way of helping to find Monicelto." They raced to Monicelto following the light and they noticed that no one was coming to attack them. Lucy said "I guess Shanveil was telling the truth." They heard voices as they monsters and humans being detained by ghosts and evil spirits. Angela, Angelica, Mandy and T.K. recognized their families as they saw the Monicelto and walked up to it. The Monicelto was a huge giant building made of steel, brick and cement but it had an unatural feel to it. Therewas a bright light right above the building. Everyone looked at each other as they prepared to enter the building.

The end of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dan said "Is everyone ready for this." Everyone nodded in response and had all said "Yes." to what he had said. Dan said "Let's put our hands together to promise that whatever happens in there we'll face it together." They all held out their hands touching them together. Each of them nodded in agreement to what Dan had said. Theythen walked up the steps together walking in between the two glaring lion statues. Dan then opened up the door.

The group entered the building and closed the door. They were in the main lobby and it was pitch black inside when at that moment the chandelier lit up. It illuminated the whole room and Shanveil's voice said "Welcome to Monicelto my favorite building of all of my creations." He said "Yes this building is truly a masterpiece I am truly proud of this place." Randall said "We came to fight you not to hear your life story." Shanveil said "Hahaha impetuous fools I won't fight you until you all get past all of my forces." Dan said "What do you mean?"

Shanveil said "You'll see soon enough you'll all see good luck." Then the chandelier went out. It was dark again and they heard breathing and felt a chill in the air. T.K. said "Everyone stay together." He used his finger to produce a light. It illuminated the entire room with light. Dan said"Is everyone alright." They all nodded. Then they saw four large ghosts.

One ghost "Oh ho ho this will be fun indeed." Another said "We will kill you all." The third said "Then we'll eat you." The Fourth said "And send what's left to the master." They all laughed. Then they showed very sharp teeth in their mouths. The first ghost said "Whose first oh I know how about you Dan Dorar." He approached Dan who got ready to fight him. The ghost said "This will be so fun." Dan told the others to step back as he went forward. The ghost punched at Dan who dodged it by jumping up.

Then Dan ran up the ghost's arm and punched the ghost in the face. The ghost just smiled with his face bruised and said "That was impressive." Then the ghost punched at Dan two times and each time Dan jumped out of the way. Dan then punched the ghost in the gut and in the chin. Then his fist glowed and he punched the ghost right through his gut. The ghost then fell down and vanished. Then the three other ghosts closed in around him.

They said "You foolish boy you can't beat all of us at once." They all attacked him together knocking him down. Then they all smiled at Dan. "We will enjoying feasting on you and your little friends." Dan made his fist glow . Dan said "Eat this." He punched through all three of them "I have no time for your games Shanveil we won't let you have your way."

Just then all four ghosts reappeared and got close to each other. One said "You can't beat us." Another said "We are four." The 3rd one said "But we can become." The final one said "ONE!" They then combined together and became a giant ghost. It looked horrifying, ferocious and very demon-like. It said "Now Dan Dorar in the name of Master Igos Shanveil I will kill you and your friends HOHAHAHOHO!"

The ghost punched Dan knocking him into a wall. The he punched Dan two more times and pinned Dan to a wall with his hand. The ghost crushed Dan into the wall Angela said "Let go of him right now." Randall said "Yeah or we'll kick your butt you jerk." The ghost laughed "As if here's what's really going to happen I'll kill you all, it will be fun...for me and I'll send your remains to master Shanveil."

Just then the ghost felt his hand getting bended, it was Dan who did it. The ghost said "What?" Dan said "Never underestimate me." He bent the ghosts hand back and crushed it. Then the ghost grabbed his hand and groaned in pain. Then Dan punched the ghost twice in both sides of his face Then he rammed through the ghost leaving a large hole and the ghost fell down. Then T.K. blasted it just to be sure that the ghost would stay dead.

Angela said "You beat them Dan." Dan said "Yeah and thanks for standing against him for me." She said "Of course I did I would do anything to protect just as you would do anything to protect me." Randall said "And besides that we all would defend you because Dan you are a very good friend to all of us." Dan smiled at this.

"Believe me the feeling is more then mutual." He said "You are everything to me each and every one of you." Everyone smiled at him. Dan said "Now let's continue onward to beat Shanveil and save the world." Shanveil smiled "You sure are confidant Dan no matter you will never defeat me even if you do reach this level, which you never will anyway."

The group walk towards the stairwall in order to make it to the next floor. There is where their next opponent will be waiting, however they no idea what new threat they would be facing next. They knew that this next opponent will be hard to beat but they also know that this challenge is one that they will overcome. Now they are heading up to face the unknown.

Well then that's the end of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group was on the first floor when they walked through a hallway. Lucy said "Is it just me or did it just get very quiet since we came up stairs." Randall "Yeah and I can only imagine what this nutcase has for us to contend with." Dan said "I don't know what we will face next but I do know that I feel a real chill in the air right now." Then they saw shadows on the walls. The shadows then began to move around rapidly. The shadows smiled and vanished then screechy laughing and cackling was heard around the hall. Then the shadows reappeared and went out of the walls as ghosts, 12 ghosts in all.

They laughed creepily as they glided towards the group smiling. One of them said "You can't stop us we will kill all of you." They all circled the group. The pups all huddled together hiding their fear, Dan said "We will defeat you you freaks." The 12 ghosts all lunged at the group. Dan beat several of them, T.K. blasted 3 of them and Sylvia literally tore through the rest. Dan said "Is everyone alright." They all nodded. Dan said "Good now let's get going." They continue done the hallway.

As they walk a door cracks open, the group don't notice and keep walking as a suit of samurai armor with glowing red eyes comes out of the door and after them. It raises it's sword T.K. senses it and says "There's something behind us." Then they all turn around and see a suit of samurai armor complete with a sword. Angelica said "This is creepy how come we didn't see that over there before." T.K. said "Maybe we missed it I mean those ghosts kept us pretty preoccupied."

Angelica said "Yeah maybe you're right." she took one nervous look at the armor. T.K. realized that and held her hand "Don't worry Angelica there's safety in numbers." Angelica said "You're right T.K." T.K. said "And Dan is one of our numbers so we're extra safe." Angelica smiled and nodded. Then the suit of armor's eyes glowed red as it jumped at Dan who turned around and kicked the armor in the gut. Then the armor got up again raising it's sword it charged at Dan. Dan punched the armor in the gut and face then he kicked the armor in it's head knocking the head off.

The eyes stopped glowing then Sylvia tore apart the armor and T.K. incinerated the remains. Then T.K. said "I knew I sensed something strange behind us." Dan said "Ok now let's keep going." They continued down the hallway. It soon became very quiet very quickly just then the group noticed a green fluid on the ceiling. Mandy said "Ew gross what is that?" T.K. said "I think it's ectoplasm, ghosts normally leave it behind." Mandy said "Oh great ghosts aren't just creepy they're gross too."

They kept moving as unbeknownst to them the ectoplasm followed them. The group didn't notice though as the ectoplasm moved silently. The group continued down the hall unsuspecting of what was following them, and T.K. was unable to sense the ectoplasm. The ectoplasm puddles looked down with glowing red eyes and snarled. Dan said "I heard something up there." He turned and saw motionless puddles. Dan said "I guess walking through this place must be making me a little tense especially after the 12 ghosts and that suit of samurai armor."

Angela said "Yeah I know I think we all are." She held Dan's hand "You feel better?" Dan smiled "Yeah I do." just then they noticed the puddles crawling on the ceiling past them. Mandy screamed in horror at the sight of them "Those things are so gross." Henkan said "What are those things." Sylvia said "Besides disgusting." Then the 6 puddles dropped to the floor. T.K. said "I don't know what's going on but it's sure not looking too good." Just then the puddles rose up into red eyed ectoplasm creatures with sharp green teeth. They roared in shrill voices. The ectoplasm creatures advanced on the group.

Dan kicked one in the head making it explode. Then Sylvia ripped the rest of them apart, however the creatures regenerated and multiplied Dan fought through them all furiously and T.K. incinerated the remains. However they noticed more ectoplasm seeping from the walls. More creatures appeared. Dan and the others were outnumbered so they ran for the elevator as T.K. blasted at the creatures that still kept on coming. Then when they reached the elevator they noticed that it was sealed shut with ectoplasm.

They saw the creatures charging at them. T.K. held them back and then joined the pthers as they ran further down the hallway to their left they then ran down another hallway when they opened a door and saw that the room was covered in ectoplasm. Then the creatures caught up to them. Dan, Sylvia and T.K. beat through them all fiercely. Then the remains scurried into the ectoplasm covered room.

Lucy said "It seems that they're all coming together here for some reason." Randall said "Yeah but why though?" Dan said "I'm sure we're find out why soon enough." And as though telling Dan that he was correct a big lump of ectoplasm moved and the rest of the ectoplasm fused into it making it grow larger. The blob got up with black eyes and a mouth with dripping sharp teeth. Sylvia said "I'll rip you apart you big freak." The winged wolf flew at the ectoplasm monster that blasted ectoplasm at her but she managed to get out of the way in time.

The monster threw a punch at Dan knocking him into a wall then it pulled it's arm away revealing that Dan was stuck to the wall. The monster's eyes glowed red as it went towards Dan. It opened it's mouth as T.K. blasted at it making the monster turn around to face him and the others who were all ready to fight the creature. Dan saw this and said "No you monster I won't let you get anywhere near them NEVER!" He gathered his strength and flew right into the monster.

Then the monster reacted in pain as it's insides were glowing. Dan unleashed a burstof power which completely destroyed the monster and incinerated the remains. Dan stood where the monster was and everyone ran toward him. Angela hugged him and said "Dan you're alright." Randall said "That was awesome Dan." Dan said "Thanks Randall." Then they went to the elevator and saw that the ectoplasm was gone. Henkan said "I guess that creaure was the source of the ectoplasm."

They then entered the elevator which looked more spacious on the inside then it should've been. Then before Dan could press the button it already selected the 2nd floor. Dan said "This must be more of Shanveil's doing." The elevator went up to the 2nd floor. When they exited the elevator they saw a few bodies as they walked around. Then the bodies got up and jumped at them all at once. Dan fought through a big portion of them and Sylvia tore through the rest of them.

Then as they walked around two dozen more zombies attacked. Once again they were all beaten. Then a large zombie appeared his eyes were pure white, his skin was pale, he was bald, he wore overalls but no shirt and he was carrying a sword. He walked slowly towards them then Sylvia flew at him and dodged his sword strike then she camouflaged herself and bit his shoulder, the zombie backhanded her then Henkan attacked but was punched back.

Dan punched the zombie multipled times in the gut then kicked him in the head knocking the zombie down. Then it got up and went for it's sword. Dan grabbed the sword and stabbed the zombie through the heart then struck it's head. The zombie still got up and Dan kicked it in the jaw then he struck it in the head with it's sword slicing it in two. Then the group went to the stairwell after Henkan and Sylvia got back up.

Now in Shanveil's study, Shanveil said "Well this is impressive however they will still die soon enough." Then a ghost with a gaunt face, a moustace and and a thick goatee shadowed eyes and an old german military outfit "You called for me sir." Shanveil said "Yes Von Zeigered. Those mortals have almost made it to the third floor I want you to be ready to stop them on the 5th floor." Von Zeigered said "Of course I vill be delighted to slice in two any foolish whelp who tries to stop your plans for I the great Commander Gretzer Von Zeigered slaughter all opponents who dare to cross my path."

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Outside, we see grey clouds swirling around the Monicelto. The light above the building was expanding and the lion statues below were glowing as were their eyes. Next we see Shanveil sitting in his study facing his fireplace "Soon all of my desires for this world will soon come true." He then smiled "Dan though your efforts as well as the efforts of your friends were valiant those efforts were not enough to stop me and my plans." He then said "Von Zeigered will kill you Dan Dorar yes you and your little friends."

Then a man dressed in ancient robes, that would commonly be worn by high ranked officials in the older days of China, had appeared, he had pale white skin, pointed ears, a long thin moustache and a goatee styled beard. He said "You summoned me Master Shanveil." Shanveil said "Yes soon Dayarake the time will come when I instruct you and the other Qin spirits to work with my other spirit forces to purge this world of all living life as soon as Danieral Dorar and his friends are killed by Commander Von Zeigered."

Dayarake said "Sire you're sure that Von Zeigered can be trusted to kill this boy he is no ordinary human after all." Shanveil said "Whether by Von Zeigered's hand or not they will fall to me all of them." Dayarake said "Yes master no one will stop us those fools will fall and we will rise and you our great and honorable leader will reshape this world through the purging of all life on this planet." Shanveil smiled and said "Soon Dan Dorar you will suffer a very painful death you and your friends."

Meanwhile, the group walked up the stairwell when they all heard whispering as they walked up the stairs. Angela said "What is that?" Dan said "I think it's coming from the walls." Then as the group reached the top of the stairs they saw an empty hallway. As they walked through Randall said "It's quiet again and i don't like it one bit." Dan said "Just a bit further and we should make it to the next stairwell or elavator." They continued to walk through the dimly lit hallway they saw corpses and bloodstains everywhere remembering what they saw on the last floor they kept their eyes on the corpses just in case.

Suddenly they then heard maniacal laughter throughout the whole hallway. Then they saw grey shadows with red eyes and mouths. The shadows kept on laughing as they exited the walls their faces looked shadowy and pure black but their eyes and mouths were visible and glowing and they had grey rotted hands with sharp claws. The ghosts approached the group. Dan fought some of them and knocked them down but they all got back up. T.K. shot a blast of light at them but the ghosts were merely blasted away and briefly stunned.

The group ran past all of them but the ghosts flew after them. Then as the group ran further more of these ghosts appeared. And a few them appeared in front of the group. Dan got into a fighting stanceand was prepared to face the cackling ghosts. Everyone else got ready to fight off these ghosts. Dan said "Let's let these jerks have it." Dan took down three then T.K. took down a few, Randall and Lucy took down some more and Henkan and Sylvia took down a remaining few.

However it wasn't enough as the ghosts rose again. Randall said "How can we beat these guys." Lucy "We have to try." Dan said "That's right I'll never give up." He focused his strength into his fist. Dan punched one of the ghosts in the heart the ghost floated back groaning in pain then Dan punched the ghost in the face causing it to vanish. Dan said "Everyone listen to beat them we have to focus are energy and strike in their hearts and heads dies everyone understand." Everyone smiled and nodded.

Sylvia flew at several of them ripping through their weakpoints and then striking their faces. Henkan punched one in the heart and then in the face as did Randall did the same thing and Lucy bit one through the heart and in the face. The twins also took down one each. T.K. powered up his fist "Take this you jerk." He attacked the ghost and defeated it. There was still a whole gang of ghosts but the group defeated them all together. Then several more ghosts came to them. Dan made his fist glow and held it back. He struck one of the ghosts in the heart destroying it and the other ghosts instantly.

Angela said "I thought you had to strike it in the heart then in the head." Dan said "My ability to use that power fist must've made it happen because of the strength and power it has." Randall said "That is some power you have there." Dan said "Thanks." Then they all continued down the hallaway as unknown to them one of the corpses gets up it grabs T.K. who turns around and looks it right in the eye. T.K. instantly blasts it destroying everyone turns around and looks at the charged zombie.

Then some more zombies appear. The group ran for it fighting through all of them when they turned around and saw the zombies dead they saw four skinless zombies walk towards them. Dan defeated all four of them then they all ran to the elevator and were taken to the fourth floor. Then when they went out of the elevator they saw several giant transparent insects moving towards them. Then they saw a giant hornet appear it glared at them. Dan punched it in thestomach and gave it an axe kick destroying it.

Dan and the others fought through the insects then as they fought through the near endless swarm they saw a giant spider web they saw a massive spider that unlike other spiders had a stinger appear in front of them. The spider went towards them Sylvia flew at but got struck in the back by the spiders stinger. Then the spider struck down Sylvia and was about to strike with one of it's legs as Yoshi cried out "Mama!" Henkan managed to pull Sylvia out of the way. Dan charged at the spider and kicked it in the head. The spider then shot webs at Dan who got completely covered in webbing.

Dan was on the ground when they spider went towards him and showed it's fangs. Randall punched the spider and Lucy bit the spider in the bottom of it's neck. Dan then broke out of the webbing. Dan jumped up and punched the spider two times. Then he kicked the spider's wound caused by Lucy and kicked the spider in the back with both feet. He smashed right through it then when the spider kept moving Dan bashed it in the head killing it.

Then Dan gave Sylvia medicine to heal her wound she said "Thanks Dan." Then the spider and it's remains including the web had all vanished. Then the group went to the next elevator that was behind the web. They went in it. The elevator worked on it's own to send them to the next floor. Then we cut to Von Zeigered said "Yes mein friends soon I vill kill you all heh heh heh." He then said to his "Men those fools vill be arriving soon so make sure you're all ready." They all said "Yes sir." Von Zeigered said "Colonel Shiares." A one eyed soldier said "Yes sir." Von Zeigered said "Kill them before they get to me." Shiares said "Yes sir." He walked away right through a wall.

The group got out of the elevator and they heard numerous footsteps. Then they saw a troop of gaunt looking soldiers in front of them the soldiers pointed their guns at them. "In the name of Commander Gretzer Von Zeigered and Master Shanveil we will execute you all." T.K. used his powers to make their guns fire upward. Then the group fought them. Dan took down a few of them as did T.K. and Sylvia.

Then they saw several more soldiers walk through the walls and charge towards them. Sylvia used her camouflauge and snuck behind the soldiers and killed them all. Then they continued throughout the 5th floor fight many soldiers along the way. Then later on they saw Shiares a soldier with a scar down one of his eyes blast a cannon at them the group got out of the way in time. Then when they entered the room and Shiares pointed a sword at Dan "Prepare to die Dan Dorar in the names of Commander Von Zeigered and Master Shanveil."

Shiares raised his sword and prepared to stab Dan who punched Shiares in the gut. Then as Shiares clutched his gut and his one eye bulged Dan stabbed Shiares and sliced his head off. Shiares said "You may have beaten me but you will never defeat the commander." Shiares' head laughed as it his body and his sword vanished. Dan said "Alright let's go." They entered the room and saw and big door and they opened it.

The room was very large they saw a lot of weapons on the walls including an assortment of guns and swords. Then they saw a portrait of a man with a gaunt face brown hair with grey in it and shadows around his eyes as well as a moustache and goatee . Angelica said "I think I heard of him his name is Gretzer Von Zeigered." The lights turned on and a voice said "Yes I am." They turned around and saw a figure appear in a chair.

The man smiled "Nice to meet all of you I am Commander Gretzer Von Zeigered." He stared at Angelica "How did you know who I am I know I am exempt from all of your history texts." Angelica said "You were mentioned vaguely on a website I saw your portrait there the site said you were executed for committing crimes and murders that you even disgusted the leader who ordered you execution Otto Von Bismarck." Von Zeigered said "Yes that weak hearted fool." He then faced Dan "You have gone so far Danieral Dorar you have fought so hard to reach me you fought through ghosts, zombies, giant insects, my men and you've even slain Colonel Shiares." He then said "You know I won't slice you in two yet I think I'll shoot you first."

He laughed as he vanished Dan said "Everyone watch out." They looked around and didn't see Von Zeigered anywhere. Dan said "Keep sharp I know for a fact that he's in here." Von Zeigered appeared in front of Dan he said "You're a very smart boy now die." He shot at Dan who dodged the bullet. Von Zeigered said "You're very fast Dan very fast indeed." Dan then jumped and kicked Von Zeigered in the face knocking him down. Then Von Zeigered grabbed his rifle grinned and shot T.K. below the stomach Dan and everyone else was shocked by this Angelica yelled "T.K.!"

She and the others ran over to him T.K. was bleeding severely Mandy said "It'll be ok T.K. your big sister won't let you die I promise." Angelica hugged T.K. the twins looked very worried Swift said "C'mon buddy you'll make it." Speedy held Swift close. Von Zeigered grinned at this and then faced Dan "Vell that was very fun but don't worry he's just been wounded I von't kill him..yet." Dan looked beyond angry Dan punched Von Zeigered in the gut and punched him in his side then two times in the face.

Dan grabbed Von Zeigered's rifle and smashed it and glared at Von Zeigered. Von Zeigered said "Oh impressive but can you beat." He pulled out his sword "This." He slashed down at Dan who sidestepped the strike. Then Von Zeigered stabbed at Dan who backflipped towards the other weapons. He grabbed a sword and fought with Von Zeigered. They clashed Dan and Von Zeigered were evenly matched. Von Zeigered said "You're quite good but not good enough." He slashed at Dan's arm and Dan dropped his sword. Then Van Zeigered punched Dan in the face knocking him down. Von Zeigered slashed at Dan who rolled out of the way then Von Zeigered said "Now DIE!" He aimed to kill Dan but Sylvia flew into Von Zeigered. Dan reached for his sword and Von Zeigered aimed his sword at Dan.

Then Randall snuck up behind Von Zeigered who knew he was behind him and punched him with the back of his fist then he slashed Randall with his sword. Dan grabbed his sword and cut off Von Zeigered's wrist as he focused on trying to stab Randall. Then Dan his power fist ability on his sword to make it glow he slashed at Von Zeigered leaving him a massive burning and bleeding hash then he stabbed Von Zeigered. Von Zeigered said "You may have beaten me." He vomited blood. "But you will all die along with the creatures of this world hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Von Zeigered melted as he laughed and cracked apart with light and blood then he exploded in a blast of light.

Dan, Sylvia and Randall went over to T.K. and the others. Dan used his Croioa powers to heal T.K. who said "Thanks Dan." Angelica hugged T.K. and looked at Dan and said "Thank you so much Dan." Dan said "Of course." Mandy said "I told you that you'd make it T.K." the twins were in tears as they hugged T.K. Dan heaked his own arm and healed Randall's wound and Angela hugged Dan. Dan said "There's still more to go when everyone's ready we'll get to the next level."

Meanwhile, Dayarake "That Dan Dorar is too strong for his own good." Shanveil said "I think I'll make our little friends skip a few floors because I'm very interested in testing their abilities." Dayarake said "Master I just received word from one of the Qin spirits the grey clouds are covering the whole planet now." Shanveil said "Excellent news soon all life on this planet will be wiped out." We see that throughout the world the sky is grey as all creatures human, monster and animal everywhere are by being terrorized by ghosts and spirits.

Well that's the end of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dan and the others walked through the hall which felt silent but not creepily silent this time around since Von Zeigered died it was more of a relaxed peaceful silence. Apparently when Von Zeigered died they must've defeated all of the ghosts on this floor. Dan noticed this and said "This feels very peaceful this must be the calm before the storm." Angela said "Yeah you know it really does feel peaceful in this hallway right now." T.K. and Angelica were holding hands and staying close to each other since T.K. almost died when Von Zeigered shot him. Dan said "T.K. I'm sorry that I let him shoot you like that I should've been quicker." T.K. said "It's not your fault Dan besides you're the one who saved me remember."

Angelica said "Besides you didn't nearly kill him that creep Von Zeigered did." Angela said "You're a great person Dan we know you would never do anything to let any of us down and we would never let you down." Dan said "Thanks that means alot." Then they all continued down the hall to find the elevator that they came through. They found it but when they got closer it looked decayed and rotted.

Dan said "This must be Shanveil's doing he is probably the one that kept this underused building so perserved for all of these years and he probably can decay any part of the building if he so pleases." Randall said "Yeah the book said this was his favorite building with all of the creeps he keeps in here and how all of this creepiness is coming from this place we can tell that it was no exaggeration."

They then went to find another elevator, they didn't notice Dayarake's image appearing in a mirror smiling at them and then disappearing. The group then saw a light glowing Dan said "Let's go see what that light's leading to." They went towards it and saw a wall. The light grew larger and formed an elevator. Angela said "How did that happen." Dan said "Shanveil is most likely the one who did this." Dan then pressed the button on the panel. The elevator door opened up and everyone stepped inside.

Then the 17th floor button glowed. Dan said "That's strange Shanveil must have something planned for us on the 17th floor." Angela said "Whatever it is we'll be ready for it." Randall said "Yeah I mean we made it this far right." Dan said "That's right we have." Everyone else nodded in agreement. The elevator kept on slowly approaching number 17. After two minutes of anticipation the doors opened. And everyone then stepped outside of the elevator. Then they saw the elevator doors close up and rot behind them.

Randall said "That's odd it didn't happen so abruptly last time." Dan said "Let's keep going and try to find our next opponent." They walked down the hallway and noticed bloody footprints on the floor leading to a closed door. Dan walked up to the door and opened it they saw a bleeding body on the floor that was completely covered in blood. The pups huddled together in horror at the sight. Randall and Lucy went up to it. Randall said "That's so disgusting."

Lucy said "Is it dead?" Dan said "Knowing Shanveil whether or not it is dead it will be getting up soon enough I think to be safe you two should back away." Randall and Lucy backed away as the body got up. It had bloody eye sockets where it's eyes should've been, it's mouth was sewn shut and it looked badly burnt everywhere. The bloody body walked over to the group. Dan punched it through it's heart then he kicked it's head off. T.K. said "Ok now that was so-" He was interrupted as 10 ghosts burst through the window. T.K. used his force field explosion attack on all of them. Then they quickly exited the room.

Just then they heard shrill, deep screaming as five fireballs came towards them. Randall said "What the heck are they." As the fireballs were coming closers it was revealed that they were flaming skulls with sharp teeth and and eye sockets that had small lights in them. The skulls screamed as they floated towards the group T.K. blasted them all. Then as the group continued on more of them appeared. Dan fought and beat them all. Then the group ran throughout the place when they saw grey blobs on the walls and ceiling.

Sylvia said "What are those things." The blobs dropped from where they were and formed into 12 humanoid golem type creatures. Dan got ready to fight them he took out one of them by using an axe kick on it's head then he took out four more with his power fist attack. One of them jumped over his head and faced Angela who punched the monster in the gut but only got it's grey slime on her hand she wiped it on the wall as the creature prepared to attack. Randall said "Angela watch out!" Dan got very angry and jumped upwards and killed the creature by bashing it with both fists together. Then he saw the remaining monsters approaching and Dan said "How dare you try to harm Angela YOU FILTHY PIGS!" killed all of them very quickly and brutally.

Angela saw the look of anger and sadness in his eyes "Dan are you ok?" Dan said "I'm sorry that you almost got hurt because of me." Angela held Dan's hand "It wasn't your fault Dan." Randall went over to Dan "Yeah we had no idea that that thing would attack Angela like that." Lucy also went next to Dan "You would never knowingly put Angela or any of us in danger and we all know that." Everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement. Dan hugged Angela, Randall and Lucy "Thank you everyone."

The group approached a door covered in grey slime. They opened it and saw a horrifying sight it was a morbidly obese massive ghoul who had red eyes and the white parts were black, it had pointy ears and was pure chalk white. The creature opened it's mouth showing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth it ate up three ghosts. It said "Well at last we meet face to face Dan Dorar I will enjoy eating you and your little friends." The massive creature stood up and it was gigantic it said "Now Dan Dorar come here and I the great Otoroa will eat you up."

Sylvia said "I don't know how something as fat as you can get up but I'm going to enjoy taking you back down." The winged wolf glared at Otoroa and flew at it and clawed at it this had no effect on Otoroa who laughed. Sylvia said "Laugh at this fatty." Sylvia bit into Otoroa who said "Oooo so threatening I'm so scared." Otoroa then said "Now get out of my way." Otoroa backhanded Sylvia knocking her away Dan caught her and Sylvia said "Thanks Dan." Dan brought Sylvia over to Henkan and Yoshi.

Dan then faced Otoroa "I will defeat you." Otoroa said "Try it." Dan punched Otoroa in the gut but his fist went right into Otoroa's gut. He then kicked Otoroa in the head to no effect. Otoroa said "Let me try." It punched Dan into a wall. Then when Dan got back up Otoroa punched Dan in the face knocking him down again. Otoroa opened his mouth "You'll taste very good." T.K. shot at Otoroa who faced him "Ok you die first." Dan made his fist glow and then using his power fist, that he strengthened even more then usual, and his attack struck right through Otoroa. Otoroa vomited grey blood and then he started to explode "No I can't die no NOOOOO!" He exploded as piles of grey mass fell everywhere and then vanished.

Meanwhile, in his study Shanveil said "Well done Dan you are truly impressive it is a real shame that you won't join oh well it can't be helped." He then smiled and said "Soon you and your friends will suffer severely for defying me and this world will be reformed into a world where my spirits of the other realm will be dominant." He laughs as we see that most of the planet is being terrorized by the spirits.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now we see a portrait of a man with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing armor the name on the portrait says "Lord Rethbane The Brutal." Then we see him appearing out of thin air and sitting on a throne. Then Dayarake appeared Rethbane said "What do I owe this meeting from the master of the ancient Qin spirits." Dayarake said "Rethbane his lordship Dr. Shanveil has given me orders to tell you that Dan Dorar and his friends are coming your way." Rethbane said "I will kill them all swiftly and brutally." Dayarake smiled and said "I'm sure you will do not fail." Dayarake then vanished instantly. Rethbane then got off of his throne and approached a mirror. His eyes glowed as he looked at it as Dan and the others appeared in the mirror. "Ah humans, monsters and even a few dogs I will enjoy this assignment as I put their heads on a platter."

Just then shortly after Otoroa's death the group was trying to find the elevator. Angela said "You all of a sudden I feel as though someone is watching us." Dan said "Yeah you're right and it's not Shanveil it's someone different." Randall said "It doesn't matter though because we've beaten them down this far." Lucy said "That's right besides Dan you can win any challenge you've proven already that so many times before now." Dan smiled and said "Thanks." Then they all continued down the hallway not noticing Rethbane's face in the wall that smiled and vanished back into the wall.

The group finally found the elevator Dan pressed the button opening the door. Then they all went inside and waited to see which floor was next the 25th floor button glowed. The elevator began moving as everyone was anxious over who or what they'd be fighting next. Dan and the others watched as the elevator panel went closer to the number 25. Dan said "Is everyone ready for this." Everyone nodded and Dan said "Good because I have a bad feeling about this."

T.K. said "I know what you mean I'm sensing alot of evil energy." Meanwhile, we see Rethbane sitting on his throne smiling "Yes soon they will all be mine and their fear is so delicious." He then said "Heziera come here please." Heziera appears she is a yellow skinned, severely wrinkled old hag with shadows around her eyes. She bows to Rethbane and says "Yes your excellency."

Rethbane said "There are some flesh and bone creatures coming this way I want you test their abilities by trying to kill them." Heziera said "Yes thank you Lord Rethbane." Rethbane held out his hand and Heziera kissed it. Heziera said "Yes sire I will enjoying burning the flesh from their bones and tearing out all of their organs." She vanished and then Rethbane said "And when she is beaten I will slaughter them but first I need Heziera to soften them up for me so that it would be so much easier for me to kill them all." He then smiled darkly and laughed a bit "Heh heh heh."

The elevator doors opened as the group went out into the hallway they saw suits of armor throughout the hallway. The group walked through the hall as they saw the shadows that the suits of armor had cast. The group continued to walk by them when one of the suits lifted it's sword and raised it at Dan. Dan saw the armor through it's shadow he punched the armor in it's midsection breaking it then he kicked the suit of armor's head off. Everyone was shocked by this and Mandy broke the silence by saying "Do you think the other armors will come to life like that too." Just then all of the other armors came to life and Mandy sad "Me and my big mouth."

Dan and the others fought through the suits of armor, T.K. blasted them, Sylvia tore through them and Henkan turned into a giant bull and smashed through all of them then turned back to normal. Dan said "Quick let's keep going." They ran through the 25th floor fighting some ghosts who flew out of the walls. Then they saw a green glow surrounding a door. Angela said "There's something strange about the room over there." Dan opened the door and the group entered the room.

Then in the darkness they heard an evil cackle an Heziera appeared from the shadows moving towards the group. Heziera said "I am Heziera and I will blast you all apart with my powers." Mandy said "Are your powers overwhelming ugliness because your face is killing me." Heziera said "You will die first." Her hands glowed and then Dan punched her knocking her down. She got up and said "You filthy human." Dan then punched Heziera in the gut then in the face. Heziera said "I won't be beaten by brats like you." She used her magic to bind Dan's limbs together "Now I've got you prepare to die Hah ha ha ha ha."

T.K. blasted Heziera knocking her backwards and onto the ground. Heziera said "So I see the little boy has magical powers too." T.K. said "It's ESP and I'm not a little boy you old hag." He blasted Heziera once again then as Heziera charged at T.K. Dan punched Heziera in the face and kicked in the front. Heziera raised her arms as Dan kicked her in the head with his axe kick splitting her in two. Her body melted into green blood. Watching the whole thing, Rethbane said "Well this will be a very entertaining fight for me." He then saw Henkan "I think I can have some fun with you."

Dan said "That was easier then I thought it was too easy." Angela said "You're right I have a feeling that this isn't over yet." They then left the room and then a face appears in Heziera's green blood. It is Lord Rethbane who smiles and laughs as the blood disappears. Then the group entered another hallway and noticed several portraits some of which looked as though they were looking right at them.

The group continued to walk when they heard a child's voice calling Henkan's name and saying "Help me." Henkan said "Yoshi?" Yoshi said "Yes papa." Henkan said "No this Yoshi is a human friend that I had years ago." Sylvia said "But Henkan he's I mean you said that he's." Henkan said "I know but his spirit might be in here." Henkan began following the voice and Dan and the others followed him not knowing what was happening.

The group found the door where Yoshi's voice was coming from. The group entered the room and saw Yoshi in a mirror the group walked up to it. Henkan said "Yoshi my old friend." Henkan smiled and walked towards the mirror Yoshi said "You let me die how could you." Henkan said "Yoshi no you were my best friend." Yoshi held his head down and then his he vanished and Rethbane's face appeared then Rethbane laughed at the group.

The group left the room instantly and when they were back in the hall Henkan had tears of anger in his eyes "That jerk how dare he I thought that I would finally see Yoshi again." Dan went to Henkan "Henkan don't let him get to you." Henkan turned to Dan with a look of anger "Shut up Dan you don't know I feel you couldn't you have no idea what it means to lose someone close to you."

Dan just looked unfazed by what Henkan said and Henkan's eyes widened when he realized what he just said "Dan I forgot I'm so sorry about what I said." Dan said "It's alright you were angry you have every right to be believe me if if it was my parents I would have reacted the same way." Henkan said "Thanks." Sylvia hugged Henkan as did Yoshi.

Then Dan said "That man must be the spirit of this floor that we are supposed to go up against." The group heard what sounds like a child's music box playing Dan said "That must be him." The group followed the noise not noticing the people in the portraits turning their heads towards the group as they were walking. Then the group entered the room where the music was coming from. They saw Yoshi crying in the middle of the room crying "Henkan why didn't you save me." Henkan glared "Shut up you freak I know you're not Yoshi."

Yoshi looked up and smiled and said with his voice slowly changing "You know you catch on quick though you should've done it a whole lot faster." Then Yoshi's voice changed and sounded like Rethbane "I will kill you all HAHAHAAHAA!" Yoshi vanished as the group left the room. Then they noticed the portraits were glaring at them one of them said "He will kill you all."

The group ignored the portraits as they walked passed. Eventually the group found a black door and Dan opened it and the group went inside. The room was dark looking and the group saw Rethbane's portrait. Dan said "That's him." Candles were lit as they went closer to the portrait Dan read the name "Lord Rethbane the Brutal he must be the spirit that disguised himself as your friend Yoshi Henkan." The portrait smiled and said "Nice to meet all of you." Rethbane exited the portrait "I will enjoy slaughtering all of you." He faced Henkan "Oh and Henkan you will see your little human friend again ha ha ha." Henkan got very angry and charged at Rethbane ready to strike then Rethbane punched Henkan in the face knocking him down.

Rethbane pulled out his sword about to strike Henkan when Dan ran up to Rethbane and punched him in the face. Rethbane drew his sword back in "Very well then you'll die first." Rethbane moved at a fast speed and punched Dan in the gut then in the face Dan hit a wall and pulled out one of the swords. Rethbane said "Ah you want to duel me huh well then I will enjoy this." Rethbane pulled out his sword "I will make this as painful as possible."

Dan charged at Rethbane and their swords clashed. Rethbane was easily holding his own with one hand then Rethbane kicked Dan in his side. Dan backed away clutching his side as Rethbane smiled "This will definitely be fun." Dan struck at Rethbane who countered by striking Dan's sword and then using his magic to blast Dan back. Dan got back up as Rethbane smiled and walked towards Dan who struck at Rethbane who blocked the attack with his sword. Dan and Rethbane clashed once again but Dan was gaining the upperhand Rethbane's smiling faded as he started to use his other hand.

Dan struck at Rethbane's sword and knocked downward then he slashed at Rethbane's front and Rethbane's face. Rethbane's wounds healed instantly and he said "Impressive however now I must kill you." He struck the sword out of Dan's hand. Rethbane slashed at Dan striking him in the front then Rethbane punched Dan in the gut then face he then grabbed Dan by the throat and lifted him up he then punched Dan in his wound. Then Rethbane punched Dan in the face and threw him at a wall.

Then Rethbane blasted energy at Dan he then lifted his sword preparing to strike Dan who rolled over. Then Dan ran up to Rethbane and punched him then Rethbane grabbed Dan's fist and bent Dan's fist back then he punched Dan in the face then he kneed Dan hard in the gut and uppercutted him then he slashed Dan in the arm andstabbed Dan in the shoulder. Then Rethbane blasted Dan using his magic. Dan was unable to move Rethbane raised his sword "Farewell Danieral Dorar." T.K. blasted Rethbane who merely felt it then T.K. put a forcefield around himself "You can't strike me in here." Rethbane snapped his fingers and T.K.'s shield was dispelled Rethbane said "You're ESP won't work on my magic."

Rethbane's eyes glowed as he shot eye beams at T.K. who screamed in pain. Then he beckoned T.K. unconcious body to him as Rethbane grabbed T.K. by the throat and pulled out his sword. Rethbane said "I'll run you through first your eyes then your throat and then your heart." Angelica yelled "PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Rethbane "Oh I'll put him down alright heh heh heh." Dan struggled to move through the spell keeping him binded and the pain in his wounds. Then Sylvia who was camouflagued got out of it and bit Rethbane.

Rethbane said "Get off of me right now." He dropped T.K. and he backhanded Sylvia knocking her off. He then lifted his sword "I'll kill you and use you as a pelt." Yoshi yelled "MAMA!" and Henkan said "No not her Rethbane." Then Dan broke through the spell and got up glowing as he was actually using a small amount of his Croioa power "Rethbane." Rethbane turned around "What's this your power has increased and your wounds have healed." Dan punched Rethbane in the gut and Rethbane vomited blood. Then Dan punched Rethbane repeatedly in the face then he kneed him in the gut then Rethbane went back a bit and pulled out his sword "DIE!" He struck Dan but the sword broke and Rethbane's eyes widened.

Rethbane was furious as he said "You worthless filthy mortal I WILL KILL YOU!" He shot a red blast at Dan's face Dan was completely unfazed. Then Dan's fist glowed and he punched Rethbane right through the gut knocking Rethbane back a huge bleeding hole on his stomach and chest area Rethbane vomited blood. Then Dan blasted Rethbane with a fireball burning Rethbane to death as he screamed in pain the flames swallowed his body then the flames vanished with him. Dan then walked to Sylvia and said "Are you alright." Sylvia smiled and said "Yeah it would take more then that jerk to take me down oh and Dan thanks." Dan said "Don't mention it." Then T.K. woke up after Dan healed him and Sylvia.

Then Angelica hugged T.K. who hugged her back. and Yoshi and Henkan hugged Sylvia Angela said "Dan did you go to your Croioa form just now." Dan said "No I didn't I just used some of my Croioa energy to beat Rethbane." Randall said "Dan you're just going to keep getting stronger aren't you." Dan said "I guess I will." Meanwhile, we see Shanveil in his office "Ah Dan you truly are a very rare breed one that I intend to make extinct." Dayarake said "Sire Rethbane has failed." Shanveil said "I know no matter though I have already decided on where to send our little friends next." Shanveil then smiled as we see buildings and other structures falling apart throughout the world and hear the sounds of screaming spirits and ghouls and ghosts and we also see lighting shooting across the grey skies.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dayarake said "Sire where are you going to send those mortals." Shanveil said "I'll Send them to the 32nd floor where they will be lost in the empty, pure darkness." Shanveil then continued "They will either die, lose their minds or be killed by the creatures in there then no one will be able to stop me and my destiny to wipe out all life on this planet." Shanveil said "Soon enough my plans will come to fruition and those mortals will suffer for going against me." Shanveil said "Dayarake I wish for you to watch over the upcoming events of their struggle." Dayarake said "Yes your excellency." Dayarake then vanished as Shanveil smiled "Everything is going perfectly it is all going according to plan."

The group is leaving Rethbane's room and they went down the hallway and noticed that all of the portraits were completely gone. Angela said "Those portraits must've vanished when Rethbane died." The group went on walking down the hall and Henkan said "I can't believe I let that freak fool me like that." he then said "I mean Yoshi didn't blame me for his dying when he was dying yet when he blamed me for it now I believed it."

Sylvia put an arm around him and Dan said "Henkan you've lost someone who meant a whole lot to you and then your feelings were manipulated when Rethbane used your pain against you, and believe me Yoshi would never blame you." Henkan said "Really?" Dan said "Yes but remember now you have many other people in your life that you care about and they care about you too." Angela said "That was beautiful Dan."

Dan said "Thank you." Henkan said "But Dan how do you know all of this." Dan said "Because what you are feeling about your friend Yoshi I've felt those same feelings about my parents." Henkan remembered what he said to Dan in anger "Then you really do know how I feel about Yoshi and I was so cruel to you about it." Dan said "I knew you didn't really mean what you said, and do you remember the time when Dorar seemingly killed me well when that happened and I met the Croioa I also saw my parents and that's when I learned that they are always with me." Henkan said "You're right Dan." Then Dan said "Now let's find our way to our next challenge." They all continued down the hall. After over 20 minutes they finally found the elevator and Dan pressed the button on the panel as the door opened and the group entered the elevator.

Then the 32 button glowed as soon as the doors closed. Dan said "I wonder what Shanveil has for us to contend with next." Randall said "I don't know but I doubt it'll be easy." T.K. said "Whatever it is we'll beat it together." He noticed that Angelica looked nervous and T.K. held her hand and smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She said "Thanks T.K. I was just worried because two times already you were almost killed." T.K. floated up to her and hugged her "Don't worry I won't die on you I promise." He and Angelica kissed then each other. Dan saw that they were now on the 32 floor "Ok we're here."

The doors opened revealing a hallway covered in total darkness. Then when the group exited the elevator and the doors closed everything was now pitch black. Then as the group walked through the dark hall they heard noises. T.K. made a light appear from his finger and they saw thousands of large spectral rats that all had glowing red eyes. Mandy screamed very loudly as the rats attacked T.K. blasted them all at once. Mandy said breathlessly "That was...so...gross ew." Then the group continued down the hall.

The pure darkness was very unsettling as it was also completely silent as well. It was very unerving and everyone was feeling very nervous and were worried about what they would face and when they would face it. This eternal darkness was like a massive void where nothing would come in or come out. Dan felt his own insides freeze up and Angela saw the look of despair on Dan's face and she held his hand and got closer to him. Dan felt some slight relief from this it made him feel better about moving through the darkness. However their mind'swre playing tricks on them as they kept he

Just then they saw dark fluid enter a doorway and the group followed it. Then they looked around throughout the room and saw a coffin by the wall. Angela said "This is very creepy why is there a coffin in here." Randall said "I guess Shanveil decided to at least let some of his victims be put into the coffins." Just then the coffin opened and a deformed hand with two fingers fused together got out then it's body followed the man had a half torn face and only had one arm. The zombie approached the group and Dan punched the zombie in the gut impaling it then he kicked it's head off and crushed the head just to be safe. Then the body rose up and T.K. blasted it destroying it.

The group then went out of the room and continued down the hallway Angela said "Dan do you think we will be able to find our way out of here soon." Dan said "I'm sure we will." Now we see Dayarake looking at them while they can't hear or see him, he smiled and said "You foolish mortals there will be no escape or hope for any of you you will all die in the eternal darkness HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAA!" Then T.K. shot a blast of light down the hall. Angelica said "T.K. did you see something." T.K. said "No I was thinking that our best way out is for me to blast light throughout the hallway as we go on."

Then the group ran through the hallway as T.K. kept on blasting light through it. Then they saw a figure coming out of the darkness. He looked around 8 to 10 years old he had jet-black hair, chalk white skin eyes that were a souless black color and they had dark lines surrounding them, and he was dressed in black Dan said "Who are you." The boy opened his mouth and said "Aaah..k.a..a...Malashio." Malashio then opened his mouth wider then any normal person ever could and unleashed a piercing, shrill, high pitched scream. Randall said "What the heck was that." Just then a glowing yellow orb appeared over Malashio's head.

T.K. shot a blast at the orb and saw that it was a gigantic grey monster with a massive mouth and large sharp teeth and the orb was it's eye. Just then the shadows on the walls formed new shapes and jumped out of the walls. Malashio and the creature vanished back into the darkness. The shadow creatures were pure black and had disfigured monsterous faces. They slowly walked towards the group and Dan kicked one hard in the head with an axe kick knocking it down. Then Dan defeated three of the other creatures the remaining one screemed a piercing shriek that made the other creatures get back up.

They all charged at Dan and clawed at them but Dan used his power fist to beat them all at once. Then they all vanished Angela said "Dan how did you know." Dan said "I figured that the only way to defeat them must've been to beat them all at once." Randall said "You're very good at strategizing Dan." Just then four fireballs fell down and fused into a fire creature. "I will burn you to the bone." T.K. shot a burst of water at the fire creature defeating it. Then he lit the light on his finger again as some flaming skulls flew towards the group. Dan got ready to fight them and Randall said "Let's get them together."

Dan took down three of them and Randall took down the remaining four. Just then they saw Malashio and his creature appearing out of the darkness. Malashio smiled as he stepped aside and his creature moved forward to attack. An appendage that resembled an arm was shot out towards the group who all got out of the way in time. Then Dan kicked the beast in the eye destroying it. The beast screamed in pain as T.K. shot a massive ball of energy into the beast's mouth destroying it. Then Malashio knocked down T.K. and his light went out.

T.K. shot out sparks which showed Malashio strangling him then Dan punched Malashio in the face. And T.K. held up another ball of light as we see Malashio facing Dan and smiling. Malashio punched Dan two times then he outstreched his fingernails and clawed at Dan who dodged the attack and punched Malashio in the gut and then two times in the face. Malashio licked the blood from his lips "Hahahaha ahh ah ah." He then punched Dan in the face knocking him down then he showed his sharp teeth and attempted to take a bite into Dan.

Then Angela kicked Malashio in the back of the head and Malashio got up grinning at her licking his lips he lunged at her but Randall got in the way and punched Malashio who was uneffected Malashio punched Randall in the gut then the chin. Henkan attacked Malashio who saw him coming and kicked him in the face then he punched him in the forehead knocking Henkan into a wall. "Henkan." Sylvia cried out and then Yoshi said "Papa." He went in front of Henkan and Malashio smiled at Yoshi in a creepy way. Sylvia growled and flew at Malashio the winged wolf knocked him down by ramming into him.

Sylvia said "Never ever harm my family you got that." Malashio smiled and punched her then he got up preparing to strike with a finishing blow but looking at her he remembered something from when he was alive, his pet wolf "s.s.s.s..Sera?" Sylvia said "No I'm Sylvia." Malashio clutched his head "Ahhhh ahhh ahh..pa..pa..ma.. ..no..leave..me.." He rolled on the ground as Dan healed himself and the others. The all went over to Malashio and T.K. said "I'll use my powers to show you all what he's thinking."

We see Malashio with a man and a woman and a wolf. Only Malashio looks alive and perfectly normal and is smiling but not in an evil sort of way. He is playing with his wolf Sera. We see that he and her did everything together and they were the best of friends. Then we see him coming home to his parents "Mama papa me and Sera are back." We see Malashio hugging his parents. He lived a happy life with a loving family and then one day we see a man with two other men beside him opening the door. The man said "Good day my name is Dr. Igos Shanveil."

Shanveil then said "My good sir I request that you your wife and son come with me and your wolf can come too." Malashio's father said "Why?" Shanveil said "Your questions will all be answered soon enough my good sir." Then Malashio and his family traveled to the city Sera came along and she didn't trust Shanveil. Then when they arrived at the Monicelto they were all taken to a room where Shanveil entered with a knife. "Now to begin my experiment." He stabbed Malashio's father in his throat then in the heart then he slashed out Malashio's fathers eyes and then shoved the knife through the fathers skull.

Malashio cried "Papa!" And his mother held him tightly. The mother said "Why did you do it why did you kill my husband." Shanveil said "Why for the sake of my goals to purge this world of all human life." The mother said "Why would you want to do that?" Shanveil said "Because humanity is littered with sinners they all deserve to die." The mother said "You're wrong." Shanveil said "Don't question me." He beat Malashio's mother in the head to death with a hammer. And Malashio cried "Mama!" Then Shanveil shot Sera through the head.

Malashio cried "SERA! Noooo! you were all that I had left." Malashio cries uncontrollaby as Shanveil says "Perfect now I can do my true experiment." He slashed Malashio's chest and then he slit Malashio's throat rendering him mute. Shanveil said "Don't worry when you're reborn you will have minimal abilities of speech." Shanveil then stabbed Malashio right below the heart. Then he dragged Malashio over to a Brutal Red Death symbol on the floor.

Shanveil cut the symbol on Malashio's chest then he jammed the knife into Malashio's skull and stabbing his brain as Malashio died and Shanveil said "May he be reborn corrupted by rage and sorrow and stripped of any memories of his life and may he serve me FOREVER!" Then a bright light flashed. And now we see Malashio in tears and everyone's sad and angry. Dan, who had healed himselfand the others, said "Shanveil that monster how could he sink this low."

Angela said "Of all of the evil things he did this is the must disgusting of all." Angelica said "How could he do that to a child." Randall said "That jerk I oughta kill him myself." He was in tears and Lucy comforted him. Malashio said "Pla..for..m." T.K. said "He said to please forgive him." Dan said "Already done right everyone." They all nodded. Malashio was in tears as Sylvia went up to him and hugged him Malashio hugged her back. Sylvia said "I know I can't be Sera and I'm already taken as a pet I would like to be your friend." Malashio said "Tha..n.k..y..ou." He hugged her and felt her wings.

Dayarake spoke from out of nowhere and everyone heard him "No Malashio for your failure you will DIE!" Lightning struck Malashio "AHHHH!" Malashio was destroyed by the lightning. Sylvia got very angry at this and howled in anger. Dan said "Who are you?" Dayarake said "I am Dayarake the head of the Qin Spirits and you will all die soon enough." then the voice vanished. Dan looked bitterly at where Malashio once stood and said "Alright everyone let's go." The hallway became lit up as the darkness was dispelled.

The group went down the hallway then they saw an intersection that was still dark. Then as the group continued they saw two people walk out of the shadows, Michal and Sara Dorar Dan's parents. Dan said "Mom dad is that you." Sara said "Yes my love now come with us." Michal said "Come with us you don't have fight anymore." Dan had tears in his eyes "Mom dad." Angela said "Dan don't this is a trick." Henkan said "Remember what Rethbane did to me this is no different." Michal said "Forget all this and join us." Dan said "But they're my family."

Lucy said "No they're not Dan we're your family we all are." Michal and Sara both said "Silence welp." And Dayarake's voice slipped through. Dan said "You're not my parents they would never want me to abandon my friends they told me so." Dayarake's voice became more prominent as his face appeared over Michal and Sara's faces. "You're too clever for your own good Dan."

Dayarake said "However you can't fight me not while I'm using the appearance your beloved parents." Dan said "You don't know a thing about me Dayarake." Dan glowed as he said "You heartless demon you'll pay for trying to use my parents against me." Dayarake said "What?" Dan rammed into his parents as Dayarake appeared in their place he yelled "Damn you Dan Dorar!"

Dayarake shifts between Dan's parents and himself then Dan says "You and Shanveil will never win." Dayarake said "This isn't over yet Dan we will meet again real soon and I'll kill you and your friends." He vanished from sight. Dan said "Everyone I'm sorry I almost let Dayarake win." Angela said "It's okay Dan like you told Henkan you feelings were being used against you like with him and Rethbane." Randall said "Yeah we don't blame you Dan you are a great friend to all of us." Dan said "Thank you everyone."

The end of chapter 10.

Reviews are alway appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dayarake said "Sire allow me to fight Dan Dorar and his friends now." Shanveil said "You may and make sure their death is very painful." Dayarake said "I will sire they will all pay for crossing us." Shanveil smiled and said "Good I've grown quite bored with them and you shall provide them all with a quick and very painful end." He then continued "I have had enough entertainment from their struggles and now I want to focus on my plan to recreate this world which reminds me Dayarake." Dayarake said "Yes excellency." Shanveil said "Order the Qin spirits to begin the conversion of this planet." Dayarake said "Yes sire." He vanishes from sight.

Dayarake then appears in front of many Qin spirits "Now hear me now my loyal Qin spirits fly across this planet now and ravage it to prepare it for it's reformation." All of the Qin spirits flew out of the building and caused massive damage everywhere. Then they flew through the sky and holes appeared shooting lighting through the sky worldwide as rips in the sky were made and more spirits flew out of them.

Shanveil was watching it from his window "Excellent my goals shall soon become complete soon enough." Then Dayarake appeared "Sire I have completed my mission now which floor should I be on." Shanveil said "The 43rd floor shall suffice." Dayarake said "Yes sire." He then vanished. Shanveil said "Dan you and your friends will meet your end real soon."

Next we see Dan and the group walking through the 32nd floor hallway trying to find the elevator. Sylvia was still thinking about Malashio and his past and what had happened to him. She was growling in anger as tears fell from her eyes Yoshi said "Mama what is it." Sylvia said "Nothing I was just thinking about Malashio." Yoshi hugged Sylvia to comfort her and Sylvia smiled at him. Dan said "We will make sure that no one has to suffer like Malashio did by Shanveil's hand ever again." Sylvia said "You got that right Dan." The group then continued to go forward down the hall.

Then they saw the elevator and the group walked up to it and Dan pressed the button and they entered the elevator. Then the doors opened and the group entered the elevator. Then the 43 button glowed as Dan said "Well here goes." The elevator began to move upwards as Angela held Dan's hand and smiled at him. Then they reached the 43rd floor. As the doors opened the sound of wires snapping were heard as the elevator began to fall the group got out as the elevator fell all the way down to the very bottom and crashed. Angela said "This is definitely not a good sign of things to come."

Then they entered the hallway not noticing Dayarake's face in the wall looking at them and then vanishing back into the wall. Dayarake was in his room waiting for them "Hah soon my friends I will kill you all very painfully." The group continued to walk down the hall when they soon saw 5 shadows on the ceiling. Angela said "What are those things up there." Just then the shadows fell down they were undead ninjas with pitch black eyes and grey, rotting corpse-like skin. The middle one said "We will soften you up and hand deliver to Lord Dayarake so he can finish you all off."

Dan said "Not if I have anything to say about it." The ninjas jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the group. The leader kicked Dan in the back and then as Dan turned around the ninja punched Dan in the gut and then two times in the face then Dan glared at the ninja and then he punched the ninja a few times in the gut. Then Dan kicked the ninja in the side of his head knocking him into a wall. Then Dan looked at the other ninjas who all charged at him but Sylvia stopped one of them by jumping on it and biting and scratching it and ripping it apart.

The ninjas charging at Dan were wielding weapons. One of them flew up and prepared to strike Dan who punched the ninja in the gut then Dan used an axe kick on the ninja's head killing it by splitting it in two and it then vanished into smoke. Then Dan punched the other ninja in the face and kicked the other one in the skull. Then when they got back up Dan used his Power Fist attack to destroy them both. Then the first ninja got up and glared at Dan and said "YOU ARE MINE!" The ninja jumped up at Dan who used his power fist to destroy it instantly.

Dan said "Ok let's go find Dayarake." The group continued down the hall as they saw ,any suits of samurai armor charging at them swords raised. Dan said "Is everyone for this." Angela said "You that right." She kicked one of the armors in the torso as Dan used an axe kick on it. Then T.K., Angelica, Mandy and the twins worked together to take out 10 of them. Lucy and Randall worked together to bring down several of them and Henkan turned into a tiger and smashed through several of them as Sylvia flew into the rest ripping them all apart.

Just then 5 Qin spirits approached the group they wore tall hats had chalk-like skin, ghost-like tails and their eyes were completely blue. One of them said "To get to Lord Dayarake you must defeat us." The spirits all attacked at once Randall, Lucy, Henkan and Sylvia took down one of them together. T.K. blasted one of them and Dan used a power fist on the rest. Then they continued on their way until they saw a glowing door.

Then Dan opened it and they entered the room. The group saw Dayarake sitting legs folded with his back to them. "Ah Dan Dorar I see that you and your little friends have come to try and stop me." Randall "Try nothing you freak we will stop you." Dayarake said "You fools don't you see has already won your world is under the full grasp of Dr. Shanveil your world will fall to the spirits of the life and we the Qin spirits have wrenched open the barriers allowing more spirits to enter this world and soon your world will never be the same again as it becomes a new netherealm HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!" Everyone was terrified except for Dan who stood his ground and said "No Dayarake we will never let you two win."

Dayarake said "You dare to challenge the will of the great Dr. Igos Shanveil and me Dayarake lord of the Qin spirits." Dan said "I will win." Dayarake said "Very well then." Still sitting with his legs folded Dayarake floated and faced Dan Then he widened his eyes Dan heard a shriek and clutched his head and then he screamed in pain "AARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Everyone couldn't move in to help Dan as they were all parylzed by Dayarake's power. Dan screamed "ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" And then he collapsed onto the ground as he got up and saw a cyclone of wind surrounding him.

Dan couldn't see Dayarake anywhere Dayarake shot finger blasts at Dan knocking him down. Dan quickly charged at where he felt the blasts come from and he successfully struck Dayarake in the gut then Dayarake blasted Dan away "I will make sure your death is very very painful." Then Dayarake went behind Dan and levitated a table and launched at Dan knocking him into a wall. Dan then used a bit of his Croioa powers to sense that Dayarake levitated a spear to throw it at him Dan dodged it and saw Dayarake through the cyclone and used some of the Croioa power.

He charged at Dayarake who said "What?" and dodged Dan's punch. Dan then charged at Dayarake who smiled and launched cabinets and chairs at Dan who withstood them all easily and Dan punched Dayarake in the forehead then in the gut then he punched him two times in the face. Then Dan kneed Dayarake in the face then kicked Dayarake in his side then the face knocking Dayarake down. Then by sensing him Dan pinned down Dayarake with a cross chop and then the cyclone disappeared as Dan saw Dayarake's body lying on the ground. Dayarake lied on the ground not moving at all it seemed that he was dead.

The others were freed from Dayarake's magic and they all ran over to Dan. Angela said "You beat him Dan." Dan hugged her and Randall patted Dan on the shoulder "Good job Dan." As everyone was congratulating Dan Dayarake rose again. Dayarake said "Foolish little mortals." Everyone turned around to see that Dayarake was still alive "I am the leader of the Qin spirits you'll never beat me that easily." Dan glowed and punched Dayarake in the face then in the gut then he kicked Dayarake knocking him into a wall and Dayarake got up easily.

Dayarake said "Is that all you got." Dan set Dayarake on fire Dayarake screamed and then said "Hahahah as if." He dispelled then flames and punched Dan in the gut then in the face four times. Then he blasted Dan into a wall and formed his hands into a triangle hand sign and blasted dark magic at Dan who screamed in pain. Dayarake said "And when I finish killing you then your friends will all die as HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Dan continued to scream as Dayarake continued his attack then Angela ran towards Dayarake who blasted her back with a force blast but Randall caught her. Dan got very angry and gathered energy into his arm as Dayarake dropped the attack. Dan then said "TAKE THIS YOU FILTHY FREAK!"

He blasted at Dayarake and clutched his blasting arm as a orange beam with lightning shot out of his hand. Dayarake's eyes widened as he said "WHAT?" He got blasted by the chest and gut area and screamed in pain as his skin and clothing were getting torn up "NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" He was getting torn apart throughout his body as his skeleton was appearing and breaking "YOU WILL ALL DIE! BY DR. SHANVEIL'S HAND YOU SHALL ALL BE SLAUGHTERED HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAAA! ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" He then exploded as Dan suddenly felt more stronger. All of the Qin spirits also exploded as well.

Dan ran over to Angela who fortunately enough was unhurt "Angela are you alright." Angela said "Yeah but what did you just do?" Dan said "I don't know I just got angry and I wanted to destroy Dayarake." Randall said "Dan you and your powers it's like these powers just keep on coming." Dan said "Yeah I guess so." Then Dan hugged Angela happy that she's alright. Next we see Shanveil smiling "Well done boy however you still have two more challenges and then you'll face me and die."

Just then a man appeared wearing black clothing with chalk-white skin and hands that had claws for fingernails a supraorbital ridge, white hair, eyes with slits for pupils and he was holding a whip "You called for me sir." Shanveil said "Yes R.R. Dorar now you will fufill the purpose behind my reason for resurrecting you." Dorar smiled "Yes sir and may I ask what that purpose is." Shanveil said "To kill Dan Dorar and his friends are you up for it." Dorar smiled and said "I thought you'd never ask HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

The end of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dan and the others left Dayarake's room to find the elevator to the next floor. Angela said "Dan how much farther do you think we'll have to go." Dan said "I don't know for sure but we'll get to Shanveil soon enough." T.K. said "Yeah and we'll beat him together." Randall said "You got that right." Sylvia said "Yes we will beat him and make him pay for all of his crimes." She clenched her jaw after saying this still thinking about Malashio. Henkan put his arm around her and Yoshi held on to her Sylvia said "Dan promise me you'll defeat Shanveil." Dan said "You don't even need to ask." Sylvia smiled and the group continued on their way not knowing that Shanveil was watching them.

He was sitting in his study facing his fireplace smiling "How amusing you actually believe that any of you can stop me. Almost as amusing as Sylvia developing compassion for Malashio who was supposed to be her enemy and seeks to avenge his death or at least try to anyway." He then gets up and turns his back to his fireplace "Those fools don't even realize that they have already lost to me." He then looks out the window as the grey clouds are swirling around rapidly and lightning is shooting down from the sky. We see back in Monstropolis ghosts flying through the city causing mass destruction and chaos everywhere. We see the monsters who weren't captured and with the humans in front of Monicelto being terrorized and some were killed.

Shanveil said "This world is already mine and soon after I kill Dan and the others then the mass extinction of all life will begin and it will start with the ones gathered around the Monicelto." He went over to the window and looked down at everyone and smiled. "Those fools believe that they will be saved from me and my wrath how very amusing to see that they have so much hope but that's all that it is hope hope which by itself is nothing hope is just something that people hold on to it is not real and it will not save them from me." He then faced his fireplace "And as for Dan and his friends they will be facing a big, deadly surprise and he will slaughter them all heh heh heh."

Now we see Dorar part of his body and face hidden in the shadows he was smiling and tapping his whip on his hand. "Yes soon Danieral I will kill and your little friends you will all die in the most painfullest way that I can think and you Danieral BEFORE I KILL YOU I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS DIE FIRST!" He then grinned in a deranged fashion "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAAAAA! Soon you and your friends will face me but this time you will all DIE!"

He then clenched his fists and licked his lips "Hurry up Danieral while I'm young I don't want to have to wait to kill you and your friends because I REALLY WANT TO MURDER YOU ALL FOR DEFYING ME LAST TIME!" He then smiled as he said "When I'm done I'll give your remains to the one that I owe my thanks to for this chance to kill you all his emmenence Dr. Shanveil." Then Dorar smiled and said "Soon you will all die Heh heh heh HAHAHHAAHHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Meanwhile, Dan and the others were still looking for the elevator. They were walking through a hallway Lucy said "Where do you think the elevator is anyway." Randall said "Yeah I mean it feels like we've been going through this floor forever." Dan said "I have a feeling that we're almost to the elevator." Then after 10 more minutes they saw the elevator and ran towards it and Dan pressed the button that opened the door. Then they all went inside and the 50th floor button glowed. Everyone stood still in anticipation as the elevator went to the 5oth floor wondering who or what they'll be facing this time around.

Then the elevator stopped and they exited the elevator and noticed the silence suddenly Dan felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dan said "I don't know why but I just felt something terrible in air." Angela said "I know what you mean I can feel it to." T.K. said "Now that you mention I've been sensing a familiar lifeforce since we entered the elevator."

T.K. gulped and looked terrified as he said "But it can't be him it just can't be you killed him Dan." Dan said "Dead or alive it doesn't matter with Shanveil but I just hope it isn't him." We see, Dorar whose face is looking at them through a wall and vanished back through it "Yes I sense it they all sense me and they're all afraid how delicious." He licks his lips and smiles "Heh heh heh."

Dan and others continued walking through the hallway feeling extremely nervous about what they were about to face. The group were staying very close to each other Dan and Angela were close together with Randall and Lucy and Soren, Duncan, Sophie were staying close to them. Yoshi was walking in between Henkan and Sylvia and T.K. who felt very nervous was staying close to Angelica, Mandy and the twins. Dorar said "How precious they actually believe that staying together would save them from me how sweet I may vomit." The group kept on walking looking at every shadow expecting something to pop out.

Dan said "I've never felt this way since I last saw no it can't be him." Angela said "Dan it's alright even it is him you can beat him remember you have the Croioa power." Dan said "You're right I do have the Croioa power and it's even stronger now then it was last time." Just then T.K. saw Dorar smiling in a mirror T.K. screamed "AHHHHHH!" surprising everyone and Angelica said "T.K. what happened." T.K. said "I...I...j...just saw Dorar!" Everyone reacted in horror at this Dan said "Where?" T.K. pointed at the mirror." There was nothing in there T.K. said "I saw him in there I just know I did and when I looked into his eyes it all came back everything he is alive and he's here he sholdn't be but he is."

T.K. eyes shrank a bit "No he can't be he can't be no I can't face him he'll kill me." Angelica hugged him and said "It's alright T.K. even if it is him neither nor me or any one of us will let him hurt you I promise." Dan said "She's right T.K. none of us will let him get to you." Everyone nodded in agreement T.K. said "Thanks everyone." The group continued not knowing that Dorar was hiding behind them from behind a corner smiling. Then the group continued down the hallway them they saw what looked like a bit of a black cloak by a corner and they ran towards it and saw an empty hallway.

Dan said "We must've been seeing things." they went down the hallway as Dorar appeared from a wall that they walked showing that it was him after all and Dorar smiled at the group. "They don't know that I'm tracking their every move like the perfect hunter." He then vanished behind the wall as the group kept on walking throughout the hallway. Then Dorar spoke to all of them as a voice "It's a pleasure to see you all again." Dan's eyes widened "Where are you you demon." Dorar said "Danieral my PRECIOUS LITTLE nephew where are your manners." Dan said "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

Dorar laughed and it echoed throughout the hallway. "You'll all see me soon enough don't worry." Just then a giant wind was blasted at the group and it seperated them as Dorar continued to laugh. Then Dorar says "And now this hunt is about to get very interesting." He then got out of a wall and said "I will make sure to save Danieral for last so that he will try to find me and then when I get them all together I'll kill all of them one by one." He then smiled "Yes and they shall all fear a very intense horror as they watch their friends die painful deaths right in front of them." He then smiled a depraved grin as he vanished through the wall.

Henkan, Sylvia and Yoshi are walking through a hallway. Yoshi said "Mama, Papa I'm scared." Henkan said "It's ok Yoshi we just have to find the others." Sylvia said "Your dad's right sweetie don't worry we'll find them soon." Though they didn't know it Dorar looking at them through a wall and smiling. "Excellent they're mine." Dorar then got out of and jumped up then he landed in front of the three of them and grabbed Yoshi. Sylvia flew at Dorar who backhanded the winged wolf knocking her down and out cold then he punched Henkan in the gut and face. Then he pulled their bodies through the wall with him and he said "that was way too easy."

Randall, Lucy and their pups were trying to find everyone else. Lucy said "Randall I'm worried about the others." Randall holds her paw "I know so am I but don't worry we'll find them soon and Dan will hand Dorar his butt on a silver platter like last time." Lucy said "You're right Randall." Then they and the pups continued through the wall not knowing that Dorar was right behind them until he said "Hello."

Randall, Lucy and the pups froze in terror and turned around to see Dorar who was smiling at them and he said "Hello Randall, Lucille, Soren, Duncan, Sophie and Milo now Randall what did you mean when you said Danieral would hand me my backside on a platter." Randall said "You didn't hear me the first time." Dorar punched Randall in the gut and backhanded him and then Lucy attacked Dorar who grabbed her by the throat and hit her against a wall then he threw her down onto the ground next to Randall. The pups went over to the bodies and Dorar grabbed the pups and then grabbed Randall and Lucy and walked through a wall.

Mandy and the twins are walking through the hall when Dorar steps out of a wall and grabs Mandy who "Let go of me you freak." Dorar grabbed Mandy by the throat "Such an impolite little girl." The Twins attack him but don't cause him any damage at all. Then Dorar knocks them both out and takes them and Mandy back into the wall with him. Then we see Angelica and T.K. walking together and holding hands. They didn't see Dorar's face in the wall behind them.

Dorar grabbed Angelica one arm around her and one hand over her mouth he pulled her into the wall as her glasses fell off. T.K. turned around and saw she was gone "Angelica where are you?" He shouted he picked up her glasses and put them away for safe keeping. T.K. said "Oh no Dorar must have her and now I'm allone no I must be brave for Angelica's sake I must save her." Dorar said "Heh heh you're joining her Tecrotine." T.K. turned around and looked at Dorar in terror and Dorar punched T.K. in the gut then grabbed him by his head and squeezed then he took T.K. into the wall with him."

Then we see Dan and Angela walking together. Angela said "Dan do you think that we'll find the others before Dorar does." Dan said "I'm sure we will." Dan put his arm around Angela as they walked through the hallway. Then Dorar got out of a wall and struck Dan in the back of his head knocking him down. Then he grabbed Angela and held her close "Come with me my sweet." Then as Dan was still knocked out Dorar and Angela disappeared through the wall. Now we see T.k. whose unconcious with his head lying on Angelica's lap as he wakes up and hugs Angelica then he gives her back her glasses and they kiss and T.K. said "I'm glad you're alright." Angelica said "Same here." Then Dorar enters the room that everyone's in with Angela he says "Get over there." And throws her towards the wall then he walks through another wall.

We see Dan getting up and saying "Angela where are you." Then he sees Dorar in front of him Dan says "Dorar." Dorar says "Come with me I'll show you where your friends our." Then Dorar runs away and Dan chases after him. Then he sees Dorar enter a wall and goes into that room. He sees that everyone is in there and runs over to them and heals everyone's wounds. Dan said "Is everyone alright."

Dorar said "For now they are." Dan saw Dorar walking out of the shadows "Hello Danieral now I will kill you." Dan said "We'll see about that." He transforms into Croioa mode and punches Dorar hard in the gut then two times in the face and then he punches Dorar in the forehead knocking Dorar down, but Dorar get's back up "Finished already?" Dan said "No but you are." Dan glowed as electricity appeared throughout his body he kneed Dorar in the ribs and punched him with a fury of punches then he kicked Dorar in the neck breaking it and Dorar fell down but got back up and his neck healed itself andgot back into place as the sound of bones cracking was heard.

Then Dan punched Dorar who was barely fazed and Dorar punched Dan in the face and Dan was bleeding when he got back up and Dorar punched Dan in the gut then he punched Dan in face knocking him down. Dan got out of his Croioa mode and Dorar said "You're too afraid to foght back which is understandable you see because the honorable Dr. Shanveil revived me my power is now far beyond that of the Croioa and I can control the Croioa."

Dan tried to activate Croioa mode but couldn't and Dorar punched Dan in the gut then four times in the face. Then Dan tried to run away to keep some distance but Dorar was there in front of him and Dorar punched Dan in the ribs then he elbowed Dan in the back. Dorar then whipped Dan in the face and then he kicked Dan into a wall. Then he ran at Dan at and grabbed him by the throat and pushed Dan against a wall and squeezed Dan's throat "It's been fun beating you again Danieral but I think it's time we got this charade over with don't you." He through Dan hard onto the ground and Dorar kicked Dan knocking him on his back.

Then Dorar stepped on Dan's chest as Dan screamed and it pained everyone to hear Dan scream like that. Dorar said "I just love the sound of your SCREAMS!" he steps on Dan's ribs. Then Dorar kicks in the face then he jumps up and knees Dan in the gut. Then he pins Dan down and punches him a few times then picks up Dan whose bleeding and smashing Dan's head against a wall and then he throws him at a cabinet. Now Dan is lying face first on the ground looking at Dorar walking towards him and smiling.

Dorar grabbed Dan by his back and lifted him up a bit putting Dan on his knees. Then Dorar held his hand back "I'll shove my hand through your head and I'll eat the rest of you doesn't that sound like FUN! and that way you will no longer be weakened by your own fear." Sylvia got up "I can't take this anymore I won't let him kill Dan not after everything that Dan has done for me because of him my life has turned around for the better he helped me to become a better person by being the first one to give me a chance to be good and change my wayd."

The winged wolf snarled at Dorar "And I won't let this jerk kill him." Sylvia flew at Dorar and bit and struck him with her claws to no effect. Dorar threw Dan down and turned to her "Yes you wanted to share something?" Sylvia got off of him and distracted him as T.K. blasted a massive ball of energy at Dorar who looked at T.K. and lunged at him but Randall and Lucy attacked him. Then Dan saw everyone else fighting to protect him "I can't let them die for me I can use the Croioa's power I can and I WILL!"

Dan was in Croioa mode as Dorar and everyone else looked at him and saw that Dan's injuries were all healed. Dorar said "WHAT! NO! my master Dr. Shanveil said that if you were consumed by your fear of me then you would be able to use your Croioa power." Dan said "So that's it huh you really are pathetic Dorar resorting to cheap tricks and you're even calling Shanveil your master you're pathetic and I'll destroy you permanently." Dorar growled "NOOO! DANIERAL YOU WORTHLESS SLIME YOU FOUL PIECE OF VERMIN I'LL MURDER YOU!"

Dorar struck his whip at Dan who tugged on it and pulled Dorar to him and Dorar said "WHAT?" Dan punched Dorar in the gut and Dorar's eyes bulged and purple blood poured out of his mouth. Then Dan punched Dorar four times in the face then in the forehead then used an uppercut on Dorar knocking in the air and Dan destroyed Dorar's whip. Dan then flew at Dorar and used a roundhouse kick on Dorar and then he kicked Dorar under the jaw and punched Dorar in the gut. Dorar said "Now to use my new and improved technique the Shadow Nightmare Shredder attack." He charged at Dan and clawed at him viciously to no effect whatsoever. Dorar said "NOO! I must defeat you I MUST!"

Dan then used his Croioa mode enhanced Power Fist and punched Dorar through his gut. And then he used it to punch Dorar in the face knocking him into a wall. Dorar got up blood pouring through the hole and his head bleeding and cracked. Then Dorar was healed and he smiled "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! FOOL YOU CAN'T KILL ME I AM IMMORTAL!" Dan said "I know of a technique that can stop you Dorar once and for all."

Dorar got his claws ready to strike "I WILL KILL YOU!" He charges at Dan "DIE! BOY DIE!" Dan gathers energy into his hand and holds his arm back then his hand glows and he fires his blast at Dorar whose eyes widen as he stops and the beam strikes him, this attack is also enhanced by the Croioa mode as well. Dorar screams in pain as his body is shredded and bits of it go through the beam "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING I AM R.R. DORAR!" His body is torn and shredded as he screams "ARRRGGGHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" The beam then rips his entire body apart as his scream still echoes.

Dan then powers down as Angela and the others ran towards him and they all congratulate them as Dan hugs Angela and kisses her he then says "I am so glad that you are alright I was afraid that Dorar would've killed you all." Randall hugged Dan and said "Don't worry Dan it'll take more then that freak to kill us." Lucy said "Yeah besides you would never let that happen and we all know it." Dan hugged Randall and Lucy "Thank you both of you." He then looked at Sylvia "Thanks for saving me Sylvia." Sylvia said "Hey you saved me first remember it's because of you that I'm here with all of you instead of in a mental institution."

Dan has defeated R.R. Dorar once again, however now the group has one more challenge to overcome before they fight Shanveil and then there's the battle with Shanveil himself to worry about.

The end of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dan said "No Sylvia you already had the potential to change all I did was help you along the way." Sylvia said "Yes but I wouldn't have used that potential if if you didn't give me the chance to use it." T.K. said "You're not going to fool anyone Dan you've helped all of us in one way or another." Angela said "That's right Dan." And she hugged Dan who smiled and said "Thank you everyone." Then they all left the room and went down one of the hallways to try to find the way upstairs. They were feeling confident that whatever it was they would beat their next opponent. Then they eventually found the elevator and entered it.

Shanveil said "This is very entertaining these mortals are more endurant then I could have ever thought possible." He smiled "Especially that Dan Dorar I will enjoy crushing him and all of his ideals into the ground." Shanveil then clenched his fist and left his study and entered his office then he faced his window "And when I kill Dan and his friends I will destroy this wretched, sinful world and annihilate all of the sinful living creatures that inhabit it and turn it into a new world where I will be the master of all of the spirits that will be dominant in my new world order."

He then sat down in his chair "Very soon this world will be fully consumed by my spirits of wrath and rage." He then smiled as we see the Monicelto glowing from the outside and spirits and ghosts are flying out in all directions. Shanveil said "Those mortals down there have no idea that their saviors will die and that they will be the first on my list for the genocide of every living thing on this planet ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

The group was waiting for the elevator to reach the 55th floor Dan said "Keep on your guard everyone we're not done yet." Everyone nodded as they were waiting to reach the 55th floor. Dan held Angela's hand as they saw the number going upwards Then eventually the elevator stopped and the doors had opened. The group exited the elevator together.

Angela said "You know it feels quiet up here but this quiet is a peaceful quiet." Dan said "Yeah you're right it is" T.K. said "But I'm sensing a lot of evil energy on this floor."Dan said "And knowing Shanveil something big is coming soon." Randall said "You're right Dan but whatever it is we're all right behind you." Lucy said "That's right Dan we'll always be by your side."

Dan smiled and then they continued on their way through the hallway. Then a figure with horns and pointy ears appears his body hidden in the shadows and said in warped, deep voice "Heh heh how brave they are all willing to give their lives for each other." Then his eyes glowed as the eye sockets as some skeletons glowed red. Then the rose up and moved towards where the group was going.

As the group kept walking onward they saw the skeleton warriors walking towards them with swords in their hands. Dan and the others stopped in their tracks at this sight as the skeletons approached the group. Dan said "Ok is everyone ready." They all nodded and Dan and the others charged at skeletons Dan punched one of them breaking all of the ribs then he punched it in the head breaking it's skull.

Then Dan took out three at once with a spinning kick. Then Randall smashed through a skeleton as Lucy tore through one with her teeth. Then Sylvia flew through a trio of them and tore them all apart. T.K. destroyed the rest of them with a psychic blast of energy.

The group continued down the hallway as they saw ghosts appear out the walls. They flew towards the group as Dan used his Power Fist on them and when the ghosts were destroyed the group ran down the hallway. Randall said "These guys just keep coming." Lucy says "Yeah it must be because we're close to Shanveil." The group kept on running then stopped when they noticed that no one was coming after them. Dan said "He must be planning something." Angela said "Yeah you're right but let's keep going."

They continued to walk down the hallway it was silent now. Then they saw seven flaming skulls fly towards them. Then Dan and the others fought their way through all of them. After defeating 10 waves of them the group noticed that all was silent again. Dan said "Let's keep moving." They all moved very quietly down the hallway as it kept on getting darker. Until finally the hallway was covered in pure darkness. And T.K. made a light as Dan said "Ok everyone stay together." The group went down the dark hallway.

Angela said "Hopefully we'll get out of here soon." Dan said "We will I promise." Then around a corner the group saw a bright light that illuminated the groups way and they moved towards it after T.K. put his light out. Then when they reached the next hallway they saw a figure who was causing the light to appear in a distance the creature began to move closer to the group.

Then the creature moved closer it was a golden mask-like head, neck and shoulders that had markings on it with a armless shadowy body. It had crescent eyes with the round parts facing upwards and crescent smile both of them pure black. Then it moved right across from the group and laughed in a high pitched voice. Then it said in the same tone "You're mine." It grew out a hand made of pure darkness and grabbed T.K. by the throat. Then it began to drain T.K.'s life force as his body glowed white and he screamed in pain the creature said "My name is Deskoio and after I drain your little friend here of his life force I will kill all of you."

Randall said "That's what you think pal let him go NOW!" Randall jumped up and punched Deskoio but was knocked back. Then Lucy said "Let go of T.K. right now." Deskoio said "Are you trying to threaten me." The saluki glared at Deskoio and lunged at him she sunk her teeth and claws into him and Deskoio said "Is that all?" The creature knocked Lucy back but Randall caught in. Randall said "Are you alright." Lucy said "Yeah just a little shaken up." T.K. said "You leave my friends ALONE!" He shot a massive blast of light that knocked Deskoio back and made him lose his grip as T.K. fell down.

Deskoio then said "Very well then I'll just kill you all HAHAHAA!" Deskoio kept on laughing as he moved forward Sylvia said "Yeah that's it keep laughing you big creep." The winged wolf flew at Deskoio ready to tear him apart but Deskoio got out of the way instantly as Sylvia landed on her feet and faced Deskoio who said "None of you can defeat me." Deskoio then approached Sylvia and said "Your death will be slow and painful." Dan said "You're the only one here who's going to die." Deskoio turned around and said "Fine I'll kill you first then."

Dan punched Deskoio on both sides of his face and then his gut. Then he kicked Deskoio in the head cracking it then Deskoio stood back clutching his gut his eyes glowed "YOU IMPERTINENT MORTAL HOW DARE YOU WOUND ME LIKE THIS! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Then Deskoio punched Dan in the gut then the face knocking him into a wall. Then Deskoio grabbed Dan by the throat and said "I shall enjoy your life energy." Dan smiled kicked Deskoio by his eyes then karate chopped his arm. Deskoio clutched his face and said "You little ingrate if I can't have you I'll settle for your girlfriend." He stared at Angela and lunged at her.

Then Dan kicked Deskoio out of the way and Deskoio looked at Dan who was right next to Angela. Deskoio said "YOU'RE ALL FINISHED!" Dan said "No you are." he turned to Angela "Remember that move we practiced together." Angela said "Yeah but do you think it would work." Dan said "If we have enough power." He held Angela's hand "I'll share some of my Croioa energy with you."

Angela said "Alright I trust you." Then Dan and Angela and Angela said "This feels amazing." Dan said "I know now let's get him." Then he and Angela charged at Deskoio who said "Ah so you're running to your deaths huh." Dan and Angela ran on opposite sides of Deskoio and ran up the walls then jumped down to kick Deskoio in the head. Deskoio said "WHAT?" Dan and Angela kicked Deskoio in the head.

Deskoio screamed as glowing cracks appeared on his head and body as he screamed "NOOOOOO!" He then exploded. Dan and Angela held each other's hand and smiled at each other. Then T.K. said "When did you two learn to use that move." Angela said "Dan showed me last Saturday." Angelica said "That was very impressive." Randall said "Yeah you two make a great team." Dan and Angela smiled at each other. The horned demon in the shadows said "Now you shall all face me now." He flicked his wrist and the group saw a giant hand falling on them.

Then the hand carried them all away and dropped them down in a room that looked very abstract and warped. Dan and others all got up and looked around T.K. said "Where are we." Dan said "I don't know but I do know that something powerful is coming." Then a warped, deep voice said "You don't know how right you are." The group looked around to see where the voice came from and then the horned demon appeared he was pure white with parts of red throughout his body and his horns were dark red he also had big claws. Then he said "Hello mortals I am Jiraxia and I will slaughter you all in the name of the great Dr. Shanveil."

Dan said "We'll see about that." He punched Jiraxia in the face but Jiraxia barely felt it at all. Jiraxia kicked Dan with his foot that looked like a pointed shoe. Then he said "You will not get past me Dr. Shanveil will reform this world." Then Dan used some of his Croioa power and punched Jiraxia in the gut two times in the face and kicked Jiraxia in the head. Then Jiraxia, who wasn't even wounded, punched Dan in the gut. Then he punched Dan two times in the face and blasted him back. Dan got up and said "I will beat you." Jiraxia laughed in a high-pitched shrill laugh while smiling in a wide smile showing his sharp fangs. He then resumed his old tone while still smiling and said "I will tear you and all of your friends apart."

Dan charged at Jiraxia who teleported out of the way. Jiraxia then teleported behind Dan and kneed him in the back then he punched Dan hard in the face knocking him down hard on the ground. Jiraxia then floated down towards Dan and Sylvia stepped in front of Dan growling "Stay away from him." Jiraxia still moved forward as Sylvia snarled and flew at Jiraxia who knocked her down with his powers.

Then Jiraxia teleported towards Dan and held out his claws in a stabbing motion and struck Dan knocking him down and causing him to bleed. Then Jiraxia struck Dan a few more times then he blasted rings at Dan restraining him. Then he blasted fireballs at Dan. Sylvia lunged at Jiraxia and stabbed him with her teeth and claws. Jiraxia then said "Oh my you're a tough little lady are you." He backhanded her knocking her down as Henkan and Yoshi went over to her. Dan said "You filthy freak." Jiraxia clenched his fist and Dan was electrocuted with 9000,0000 volts of pure electricity and felt intense pain throughout his body.

Jiraxia then floated towards Dan and punched him knocking him down. Then Jiraxia shot black lightning at Dan from his claws and tightened the rings and increased the voltage while laughing. Then Dan eventually screamed loudly in pain as the group all ran towards Dan as Jiraxia appeared in front of them "Wait for your turn." Angela said "Get out of the way you freak."

Jiraxia said "You sure do have a mouth on you Angela no matter you can all die now if you really want to." Then when Dan saw what was happening he got enraged at the thought of Jiraxia hurting his friends and activated his Croioa mode and burst out of the rings. Then Jiraxia turned around and said "Ah you're showing me your true power and your wounds are all healed up."

Dan glowed "AAAAHHH!" Lightning shot forth Dan charged at Jiraxia and kneed him in the side then he punched him in the gut and Jiraxia's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. Then Dan punched Jiraxia two times in the face and elbowed him in the gut then punched him in the forehead and then he kicked Jiraxia in the face knocking him down on his face. Jiraxia got up and said "This..can't be." Then Dan's fists glowed as he charged at Jiraxia and punched Jiraxia through the gut and chest and then he punched Jiraxia in the face with the other power fist. Jiraxia fell down hard then got up bleeding throughout his body and he looked at Dan as he fell to his knees.

Then Dan prepared his beam attack by making energy glow throughout his arm as he focused it in his hand "Take this you big freak." Then Dan held his arm back as he continued to gather energy. Jiraxia said "I can't die I can't die." He tried to get up but fell back on his knees as Dan launched his attack "TAKE THIS! JIRAXIA!" Jiraxia's eyes widened as the beam struck him and he screamed in pain "ARRRRGHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" His body was ripping and tearing as it was getting torn up by and sucked into the beam as he was getting shredded by the attack. Jiraxia screamed in a high pitched voice "AAAHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER YOU WILL ALL DIE NO ONE IS SAFE FROM THE WRATH OF DR. IGOS SHANVEIL! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" his body was ripping and tearing "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He then exploded completely.

Then Dan healed Sylvia of her bruise and cut lip and then he powered down. Then the room became normal as they saw a large staircase in front of them. Randall said "I guess we'll take the stairs the." The group began to go up the stairs preparing to face their biggest threat yet Dr. Igos Shanveil. We see Shanveil waiting for them saying "This has been fun but alas my friends I will kill you all now." Then Shanveil laughed and then said "This world will be mine and I will remake it in my own image as I destroy all living life on this planet."

That's the end of chapter 13.

A/N: This is it the final battle will soon begin the only question is who will win.

Reviews are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shanveil was sitting in his chair smiling and said "Soon real soon the time will come when I will kill you Dan Dorar you and all of your little friends." He then faced the window and saw the clouds swirling around as lightning struck. Then he said "Yes excellent soon the world will be ready for reformation very soon." He then sat down and laughed. Dan and the others continued their run up the stairs to find the floor where they'll face Shanveil. As they ran ghosts came out of the walls and flew at them and Dan and the others defeated them all as they ran up the stairs. Then when they reached the top they were then in a hallway.

Dan and the others walked through it and Angela said "How much longer do you think it'll take before we reach Shanveil." Dan said "I don't know but let's keep going we have to beat Shanveil before he destroys all life on this planet." Randall said "Yeah and we will stop him we went too far to lose now." T.K. said "And we'll beat him together." Dan said "You're right we will win this together."

They all continued down the hall together and found a door that they opened. The room was empty except for a door across the room. Randall said "Ok this is weird this whole room is empty except for that one door." Lucy said "You're right and from what we've seen Shanveil will always have something to try to get us with." Dan said "We should try to get to Shanveil as fast as we can." The group approached the door and while doing so they made sure to look everywhere for any signs of anything that might attack them.

As they walked through the room T.K. used his powers to try to sense something and he said "I don't sense any evil presence in here at all." Dan said "Well that's odd." They opened the door and saw a large elevator and Dan and the others entered it. The 62 button glowed as the elevator started to rise up. Then they reached their destination and exited the elevator.

Then the group walked down a hallway as a door behind them opened up and a Skull-Slayer saw them. The group didn't see the Skull-Slayer following them but then T.K. sensed it. He said "There's something behind us." They all turned around and saw the Skull-Slayer that charged towards the group raising it's scythe. Dan punched it in the gut and then he punched it through its skull defeating it and making it vanish. Dan said "It seems like he's reusing his old tricks." Angela said "Yeah we haven't seen those things since Skaragos."

The group continued on as 5 more Skull-Slayers appeared. They slowly approached the group as Dan defeated a few of them and Sylvia tore through the others. Sylvia said "Let's go there's no way of telling how many of those Skull-Slayers there are." Dan said "You're right Shanveil's out for blood this time." The group ran through the hall and as they turned a corner more Skull-Slayers appeared. Their eye sockets glowed as they charged at the group Dan said "Alright let's charge them." Dan and the group and the Skull-Slayers charged at each other and clashed.

Dan and Angela fought their way through a few of them, T.K., Angelica, Mandy and the twins took out a few as well. Then Randall, Lucy, Henkan, Sylvia and all the pups took down the remaining Skull-Slayers. Dan said "That's looks like the last of them let's go." The group then continued throughout the floor then they saw flaming skulls floating towards them and screaming. Dan fought and defeated all of them as he and the others found the next elevator. Dan then pressed the button on the panel and he and the others entered it. And the 102 button glowed as the elevator went up at a fast speed.

Dan said "Judging by the speed in which we're moving he must be tired of waiting." Then after a few minutes the elevator reached the 102nd floor and the group got out and they saw dead bodies everywhere and saw Brutal Red Death symbols throughout the room. Lucy said "This must be where most of the rituals occurred." Randall said "Yeah I mean we're finding more corpses here then anywhere else." The group then walked through the place as some bodies got up. They all looked disfigured and were scarred and some were missing limbs. They approached the group and Dan used his Power Fist to destroy all of them at once then several men in white hooded cloaks appeared and they walked towards the group.

Dan said "These must be the revived spirits of the Eternal Darkness cult members." The cult members had pale corpse-like skin and white eyes they walked towards the group. Sylvia flew right at one of them and killed him and then the cult members ran towards the group. Dan took down some of them along with Angela and T.K. blasted them apart. Then Lucy and Randall took down the last one and then the group kept on going and they saw a staircase. They ran up the staircase and entered a hallway and then they saw a door. Dan opened it and the group entered it.

The group looked around and saw Shanveil's portrait over the fireplace and they realized that they were in Shanveil's study. Randall said "if this is his study then where do you think Shanveil is." Dan said "I don't know but let's try to see if we can find him." They looked everywhere throughout the room and couldn't find him. Then Angela said "Where could Shanveil be?" Dan said "He could be anywhere." And then Dan saw a door and said "This way everyone maybe he's in there." Then he went towards the door and everyone else followed. Then they were in Shanveil's office and they saw a chair facing a window which gave a good view of the grey clouds.

Dan and the others walked towards the chair and saw a shoulder and Dan said "Alright Shanveil turn around and face us." He didn't move and Dan grabbed the chair and pulled it and saw that though it was Shanveil it was...his skeleton. Mandy screamed in terror at this sight as Shanveil's skeleton had bullet holes on the skull and throughout the body as well. Dan said "If this is his skeleton then where is he?" Just then the door behind them opened quickly and they heard Shanveil laugh.

Dan said "He's in there." They all go back into the study but they don't see Shanveil anywhere. Dan said "Where did he go now I kmow I heard him from in this room." Angela said "He must be in here somewhere." Randall said "That coward should just come out and face the music right now." T.K. said "I know he's in here somewhere because I'm sensing a very powerful evil energy in here."

Then the fireplace went out Lucy said "How did that happen." she looked at the window seeing that it was closed "That window wasn't even open." Then a voice said "I caused it." Everyone looked up in horror as they saw where the voice came from as the Shanveil in the portrait was smiling at them and said "Hello my friends I have been waiting for this moment for some time now."

Shanveil exited the portrait and landed in front of the group and he said "You have all entertained me for quite some time I never expected you all to make it this far." He then smiled "And you've all made it this far together that is so sweet I could almost die however I am already dead." He summons his skeleton and gestures towards it after he teleported it to his armchair. Shanveil then said "However you will all die by my own hands today and humanity and all of the living creatures on this planet will be eradicated as I reform this world to fit my views."

Dan said "No you won't I won't let you." Dan charged at Shanveil and punched him in the face it didn't effect Shanveil at all then Dan jumped back. He then jumped up and kicked Shanveil in the neck also to no effect. Then Dan punched Shanveil multiple times in the body and face and then he kicked Shanveil many times but none of it had any effect on Shanveil who said "Is that all that you have." Then he held his hand out and blasted Dan away to where everyone else was.

Dan got back up as Shanveil made two swords rise and made them fly at Dan. Dan intercepted them and threw them at Shanveil one sliced down into Shanveil's head and the other impaled Shanveil. It seemed as Shanveil was dead but the swords split in two and fell down as Shanveil's wounds were healed. "That was very pathetic Dan I figured you were much stronger then that I expect that you will put more into it next time."

He then looked at Sylvia "You know I find it amusing how you care about Malashio and you want me to be defeated to avenge his death." Sylvia growled "Shut your mouth Shanveil how dare you say Malashio's name after all that you did to him in the past you saying his name is defiling him." Shanveil said "I did what I had to in order to suit my purposes." Sylvia was furious now "SHUT UP! You had no excuse or right to do what you did you think that humans are sinners well you're no different."

Shanveil said "I have never said that I am above commiting acts of evil they are necessary for me to do as I am the chosen one who is mean't to change this world." Dan said "You are no chosen one you are an amoral man." Shanveil said "How can you say that when we're both so much alike you and I." Dan said "We are NOTHING ALIKE!" Shanveil said "That's laughable we are alike I mean just like you've taken innocent lives like all of those monsters that you killed." Dan's eyes widened Shanveil said "I see that you realized that I am right and we both were orphaned at young age you at 4 and me at 5." He then said "World War I just confirmed my belief that humanity deserved to die I realized those feelings years before."

"Let me show you what I mean." He uses his powers to take all of them to 1870 Moscow, Russia, Shanveil said "You will all learn of my pain before you die." Then we see a man and a woman and their two children a daughter and a son who was younger then the daughter, Shanveil said "That was me many years ago back then I was a happy child living with my parents Josef and Marie and my older sister Rose." It is shown that they lived happily together and Igos and his parents and sister loved each other very much. Igos and his sister were very close to each other. Shanveil said "All happy things had to come to an end though you see in Russia anti-semetic attacks occurred."

We then see several men marching as we see a church burning down among other buildings and houses and then Igos was running through the streets. "Mama, papa Rose I'm scared where are you." then he found their dead bodies and he broke down crying. Then several men heard his crying and found him one of them said "Look another one."

They knocked him down and dragged him away. Then he is chained up and bleeding on a train, then it shows him being taken to a boarding school. Shanveil said "Because I was the way I was they would try to break me and ruin me by beating me but little did they know when I saw my dead family I was already broken and ruined."

Then a 15 year old Igos Shanveil is eating lunch silently he had slicked back black hair and handsome features. A prefect walks toward him and says "Shanveil?" He slaps Shanveil "When a prefect addresses you that means that you respond got it." Igos kept on eating the other prefects laughed and the prefect said "Look Shanveil we know you aren't mute we've all heard waking up in the middle of the night screaming "Rose." what's wrong you want a flower little Igos. Igos glared at the prefect and took his steak knife and stabbed the prefect in the throat and then in his eye. Then the headmaster walks towards Igos and canes him in front of everyone and later that night Igos smothered the headmaster and left the school.

Shanveil said "At that time I would kill whenever I felt necessary but then I finally found happiness in my life." He is walking when he meets an elderly woman and her granddaughter a girl his age and he lived with them and felt very happy. Shanveil said "Me and Anya the granddaughter of the old woman got married when we were 18 and two years later we had a son and the four of us lived happily together but then in 1887 when my son was two another anti-semetic attack occurred and I was the only survivor." he is holding his wife and son's bodies while screaming in pain and agony "I felt like a blow had struck my heart and then I emmigrated to the United States where I became a physician and architect throughout the decades I was very successful in both occupations."

Shanveil then said "Until the year 1917 when the United States entered World War I it was at that moment that I realized that my beliefs were correct and humanity deserved to die as humans have done nothing but kill one another." He then continued "And that's when I realized that I was chosen one and I started Eternal Darkness to wipe humanity and change this world."

He is seen leading cult members in murdering people "Then on the Ides of March 1937 I was shot to death." We see the police shooting him to death and then we see him collecting spirits and ghosts to join his army "However that wasn't the end though my plans will succeed like they are now and I am the chosen one and you can't stop me Dan you are me you may have friends now but without them you are me."

Dan said "No I am not like you I would never do what you are doing we have both suffered and I'm sorry that you had suffered so much pain but I won't let you win this fight Shanveil." Dan then used his Croioa power and glowed "I will STOP YOU!" He then charged at Shanveil and punched him in theface it knocked Shanveil's face but left no significant impact. Dan then jumped back as Shanveil said "Well that was a slight improvement but not by much." Dan said "I can and I will beat you." Shanveil said "You're not going all out."

Dan glowed "You want it you GOT IT!" He punched Shanveil in the gut and Shanveil said "You just increased your power a bit you're not using the Croioa mode power." Dan punched Shanveil multiple times in the gut and in the face. Then Dan held his fist back "Take this Shanveil." He punched Shanveil whose face was moved but Shanveil was uneffected and he smiled at Dan and said "Now it's my turn." He punched Dan in the gut and Dan stopped glowing as he clutched his gut and coughed up blood. Shanveil walked towards Dan and punched him in the face knocking him into the ground.

Angela said "Dan!" then when Dan got up and charged at Shanveil he punched Dan in the arm breaking it and Dan screamed in aginy as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Shanveil said "it hurts I know it does." Dan said "I still have one arm." He punched at Shanveil who then punched Dan in his elbow breaking his other arm. Dan screamed in pain as Shanveil used a roundhouse kick smashing his ribs and organs. Dan vomited up blood as Shanveil punched him into a wall and then punched him in the forehead. Dan was bleeding outside and inside as he was on the ground when Shanveil stomped on his legs breaking each one.

Everyone was frustrated at having to watch this Randall said "I can't believe we have to watch Dan getting beaten to near death like this." and Lucy said "I know I wish we could do something." T.K.'s eyes were glowing in his anger. Angela said "I can't believe that I'm too afraid to stop this. They were all infuriated that they couldn't help Dan against Shanveil. Sylvia was growling at Shanveil.

Shanveil kicked Dan who landed on his stomach and Shanveil stepped on Dan's back and broke it. Dan screamed loudly as Shanveil kicked Dan into a wall and then he raised his hand and threw Dan against the walls ceiling and floor using his powers. then whe he was done he dropped Dan hard on the floor Shanveil said "You're pathetic now I will kill you." He shot lightning at Dan who screamed in horrific pain. T.K. got very angry and yelled "STOP IT NOW!" He blasted massive energy blasts at Shanveil who easily withstood all of them.

T.K. then flew towards Shanveil and punched and kicked him to no effect then Sylvia attacked Shanveil by biting and scratching him, Angela, Anglica, Randall and everyone else joined in on this attack even though they were merely annoying Shanveil. Dan looked up and said "No I can't let any of them die like this." Then he began to glow as he got up his body healing itself then Dan said "I won't LET YOU DO THIS!" He achieved his Croioa mode and everyone turned around. Shanveil said "Finally you've achieved the pinnacle of your abilities."

Dan said "This is not the pinnacle of my abilities I have no limit." He then charged at Shanveil and punched him in the face knocking him down and Shanveil got up his lip bleeding then he wiped it and noticed the blood. Dan then punched Shanveil two times in the face and then he kneed him in the gut. Dan roundhouse kicked Dan in the arm and then he punched Shanveil multiple times and then he kicked Shanveil in the face knocking him away. Then Shanveil got up as Dan charged at him and elbowed Shanveil in the face.

Then Dan powered up two Power Fists and punched Shanveil with one of them impaling him and Shanveil's eyes widened as blood went out of his mouth. Then Dan punched Shanveil in the face with other knocking him through a wall. But then Shanveil got out unscathed and smiling and Dan shot a barrage of fireballs at him. Shanveil withstood them without a scratch and said "That was quite impressive Dan." Then Dan powered up and punched Shanveil in the face but Shanveil just smiled unscathed and punched Dan back.

Then Dan and Shanveil clashed and were evenly matched with each other blow for blow. Then Dan punched Shanveil hard in the face and Shanveil punched Dan hard in the face. Then Shanveil kicked Dan knocking him back and Dan got up and glowed a massive aura and lightning shot forth. Then Dan charged at Shanveil and punched him in the midsection a few times and then he punched him in the face. And then Dan charged his beam as Shanveil was getting up and then as he got up Dan fired the beam as Shanveil's eyes widened and the beam struck him "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Shanveil screamed in pain as he managed to break free of the beam. Shanveil said "Ha ha nice try now in case you try that again I'll do this." He floated up in the air and surrounded himself with a green magic bubble. Dan then used the beam on him but it bounced off the bubble Shanveil said "You see you can't defeat me Dan Dorar." He then blasted Dan back.

The others went over to Dan and Angela said "Dan are you alright." Dan said "Yeah Angela I just thought of something remember what we did to Deskoio." Angela said "Yeah what about it." Dan said "Let's try it on a larger scale with me lending my power to everyone to use the beam on Shanveil all at once I'll share my Croioa mode powe with all of you."

Angela said "Great idea Dan." Randall said "Yeah let's take it to him." Dan shared his power with everyone including the pups and they all felt the amazing power rushing through their bodies. Then Dan said "Everyone ready." They all said "Ready." Then they each blasted a beam at Shanveil's bubble "Uggghhh." Shanveil eyes glowed and then he said "NEVER! I'LL NEVER LOSE!" Then he unleashed a shockwave that knocked down the group. Shanveil laughed as the group was knocked down. Then Dan and the others got and Shanveil said "None of you stand a chance against me."

Dan said "Together we will win Shanveil." Dan said "We should fuse our beams into one." And everyone nodded and they all got close to Dan as they all powered up and fused their beams into a massive one and fired it at Shanveil's bubble he said "WHAT?" He tried to force the beam back but it destroyed his bubble and hit him head on and he screamed "ARRRGGGHHHHH!" Dan said "Hold on everyone." Then Shanveil screamed louder as the beam exploded on him and the beam stopped as Shanveil fell down on the ground.

Then Dan said "It's over it's finally over." He faced Angela who smiled at him "We did it Angela." Angela nodded and hugged him. Dan then faced the others "And we all did it together all of us." Just then Lucy said "Wait if Shanveil's dead then why are the clouds still up." Everyone wondered what this could mean but then, Shanveil got up "Because I'm not beaten yet." Everyone turned around in horror and saw that Shanveil was not beaten yet. He then said "I'm very impressed with all of you never before has anyone ever gotten the best of me." He get's angry "I WILL KILL YOU ALL! WITH MY TRUE POWER!" Then he smiles again but it's a disturbed one this time "You will face me in my true form." Just then a demonic gliint flashed across his eyes for a second.

The end of chapter 14

Next time the final battle will end but which side will win.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dan said "We will never let you win Shanveil." Shanveil said "Really you really think that's possible." He grins a sadistic grin and says "I will kill you all." His eyes glowed "Heh heh ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as an evil energy surrounded him "I will never die Danieral Dorar and my plans will never be stopped I will dominate this world." He then smiled and laughed "HAHAHAHAA and you will all DIE!" Energy surged around his entire body now "Though your efforts to stop my plans were very valiant indeed alas they all came to nothing." His eyes glowed as he unleashed a surge of energy that knocked everyone against the wall.

Dan then charged at Shanveil who knocked him back and said "I will deal with you soon enough." He then looked out a window and smiled "Heh yes perfect the time is right for my ascension into the form that I will use to annhilate this world and every creäture on it as I then reshape it." He then turned to the group and said "My friends prepare to face my wrath as I show all of you my full power when I destroy you all and every other living thing on this planet and destroy and then reform it." Then Shanveil raised his hands and clenched his fists "My goals for this world will be achieved and I will KILL YOU ALL!"

Dan said "We will never let you win Shanveil." Shanveil said "Heh heh heh as if you actually had a choice in the matter." Dan said "Shanveil do you honestly think your family would've wanted you to do this." Shanveil said "What do you mean I'm doing this for them I'm avenging them by destroying all of the sinful creatures on this planet." Dan said "But the humans that destroyed your family are long dead now and would your family really want you to exterminate humanity and all of the other living creatures for them."

Shanveil got very angry and said "SILENCE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL I WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY WANTED THIS IS MY DESIRE I AM THE CHOSEN ONE! I DECIDE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES." He then calms down and grins a depraved grin "Yes I am the chosen one and this day is truly the final day of man." And he then said "Now it is time for me to begin my ascension." then an aura appeared around him and it grew as he held his arms down and made the aura increase as lightning shot out and around him and he grinned as his eyes glowed and all of the Brutal Red Death symbols glowed aswell as the ones that were hidden.

Shanveil said "Now to begin the incantation souls of darkness, spirits of wrath allow me to use the powers of the Brutal Red Death and the power to spread eternal darkness through the land as I take the form of death and destruction and destroy the living creatures of this world do this as per my desire as I am the chosen one who will cleanse this world now GIVE ME THE POWER!" Shanveil glowed and from the outside Monicelto was glowing as well and the clouds were swirling around rapidly. Everyone outside was wondering what was happening as they saw Monicelto glowing.

Shanveil is glowing "Yes soon VERY soon I will achieve my ultimate POWER!" He laughed as he increased his aura and lightning shot out and the symbols glowed. The pups were huddling in fear towards each other and Randall and Lucy and Yoshi did the same with Henkan and Slyvia and Shanveil clenched his fists as he held his arms down and increased his glow. Dan entered Croioa mode and charged at Shanveil with a punch but was blasted back and powered down.

Shanveil said "Heh heh HAHAHAHAHA! NICE TRY! ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" His aura turned fiercer then it was before "NOW MY ASCENSION BEGINS! HAHAHAHAAAHHA! ARRRGGHHHH! AAAAAHHHH!" He grinned at everyone "Soon you will all DIE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHAAA AHHHHA ARRRGGGHHH!" He then begins to laugh as well as yell and his voice becomes more demonic. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHAAA! AARRRRGGGHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA ARRRGGHHH!"

Shanveil grinned and said "I will enjoy killing you all and you will all PAY! YES YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME." He then widened his eyes as he glowed "AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!" Shanveil was vanishing behind the glow as his grinning face turned demon-like and his teeth got sharp and then he vanished as the aura shook the room and a light shot throughout the room.

Outside the Monicelto stopped glowing but there was a red sphere surrounding the top of the building. Then everyone in the group looked around and saw brown stone walls with the mark of the Brutal Red Death carved on the walls. They saw a red and black sky out of the windows and through the skylight Dan said "I wonder where Shanveil is." Randall said "I don't know but I'm sure that we'll be hearing from him real soon." Just then a demonic voice said "Now you will all be destroyed by my own hand."

Just then they felt the ground quake as everyone saw the ceiling get torn apart and Dan said "Show yourself Shanveil." Shanveil said "I'm everywhere mortal and I will pull apart this world." The walls begin to fall apart and float into space eventually only leaving a few walls Dan notices that there is only dark clouds below. And then a hole is made in the middle of the floor and Shanveil says "I will annihilate all life including your lives I will tear you all apart and destroy you all under my power and then I shall destroy this world and reform it in my image but first now I will kill you ALL!"

Everyone looked nervous at this last line and a massive dark red mass rose up from the hole in the floor. It began to take shape into a monstrous figure that had glowing white eyes, pointy teeth and was growing in pointy ears and horns as Shanveil roared terrifying everyone. Shanveil flexed his muscles and became more solid as his eyes turned red with black slited pupils and his eyes were surrounded by shadows. He is red, has pointy ears and horns and he is completely hairless and he was grinning showing his sharp teeth.

Everyone looked at him and though they were afraid everyone stood their ground and Dan said "You won't win Shanveil." Shanveil laughed "Ha ha ha you actually believe that you can beat me the way that I am now FOOL! I will destroy you Danieral Dorar and everyone that you care about." Dan said "No I won't let you." Just then the platform enlarged as Shanveil stepped out of the now larger hole.

Everyone was intimidated by his even more towering height and his demonic appearance. Dan said "I will never GIVE IN!" He entered Croioa mode and Shanveil said "Now the true final battle will begin." Dan glowed and punched Shanveil in the face to no effect. Then Shanveil punched Dan knocking him down "Ha ha ha you will never beat me." Dan said "I will never stop trying." Dan got up and glowed and flew at Shanveil but got behind him but Shanveil stilll backhanded Dan knocking him down and Dan got up and wiped the blood from his lips.

Shanveil said "If that's the best you've got then I'm severely disappointed." Shanveil punched Dan in the gut and then he punched him again knocking him down. Then Shanveil walked closer to Dan "I will tear you apart." He held his hand out to stab Dan who got up glowed and jumped out of the way as Shanveil struck his hand into the ground. Then Shanveil punched Dan knocking him towards the others.

Angela said "Dan are you alright." Dan got up "I have to stop him." Shanveil said "You won't stop me I'll destroy all of you." Dan glowed and shot giant fireballs at Shanveil who was completely unscathed. Dan then thought of something "Everyone listen we have to use the beam attack to beat him are you all up to it." Angela and the others got close together with him all smiling and nodding.

Angela said "We'll beat him together." Randall said "Angela's right Dan we're all right behind you." T.K. said "We've gone too far to lose now." Angelica said "You've never given any of us a reason not to follow you before." Lucy said "Remember Dan we went into this together and we'll get out of this together." Dan said "You're right now get ready everyone." Dan shared his Croioa power with all of them and they all glowed and Dan held his arm for the blast and everyone else followed.

Shanveil said "You really intend to use that blast on me again very well then I'll let you fire away." He just stood there waiting as Dan said "Is everyone ready." They all said "Ready." Then they blasted their beams and the blasts had all combined into one giant beam. They fired it at Shanveil who was hit full force by the blast Shanveil screamed in pain "AARRRRGGGHHH!" Shanveil said "NOOO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dan said "it's working everyone keep it up." Dan and everyone else kept their grip as Shanveil screamed in agony "ARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Shanveil continued to scream in pain "ARRRGGGHHHHH!" And then he opened his closed eyes and grinned and faced the group "Just kidding." Everyone was shocked as Shanveil wasn't even bothered now Shanveil grabbed the beam and crushed in his hand knocking everyone back. Dan said "How did you do that." Shanveil said "Those simple tricks don't work on me in this form." He then said "However I think you and I should fight alone Dan your friends shall go now." Dan said "No I won't let you."

Shanveil said "you don't have a choice in the matter." He then widened his eyes and Angela vanished into darkness saying "DAN!" Dan said "ANGELA!" Then Randall, T.K. and Lucy were sent away calling Dan's name Dan said "NO! STOP THIS SHANVEIL!" Shanveil made everyone else vanish into the darkness as well and Dan fell to his knees "No they're all gone all of my friends no NOOOO!" He enters Croioa mode and lightning shoots forth and he says "YOU UNFORGIVABLE, HEARTLESS BEAST I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dan charges at and flies towards Shanveil and punches and kicks Shanveil to no effect and Shanveil said "Is that all you got." Dan shoots a barrage of giant fireballs at Shanveil who is unscathed and Shanveil says "Now you will die." Shanveil punches Dan hard into a wall and he sat up as Shanveil approached him and said "Rise and fight to avenge your friends."

Dan glowed and said "SHUT UP!" He flew towards Shanveil and punched and kicked him to no effect. Shanveil then punched Dan in the front and then in the face knocking him down hard. Then Dan got up and he was bleeding and then he charged at Shanveil who clawed at Dan knocking him down.

Dan clutched at his wounds as Shanveil kicked him upwards and kneed him and then he punched Dan and shot a fireball at him. Dan was blasted back his shirt and pant legs damaged then Dan powered up and flew at Shanveil who clawed Dan in both the front and back at once Dan was knocked back severely bleeding his shirt destroyed and then Shanveil punches Dan knocking him down. Dan staggered up and glowed a large aura appearing as his wounds healed at a slower rate then usual and Shanveil lifted his fist up making Dan float and experience intense pain.

Shanveil punched Dan in the gut and Dan vomited blood then Shanveil clawed Dan and then backhanded him with his fist. Then Dan flew at Shanveil who punched him 5 times and then he punched him down. Dan staggered back up facing Shanveil and glaring at him and he glowed but his wounds weren't healing as Dan flew at Shanveil who clawed Dan knocking him out into the clouds then as Dan fell he regained his senses and flew at Shanveil who breathed a fireball out of his mouth knocking Dan down.

Dan got back up and flew at Shanveil who punched him multiple times and then he hammered him with one fist and knocked him into the ground. Dan got up bleeding all over he said "I..won't...give...up...I will beat you." He glowed with an aura "AAAAHHH! I WON'T LOSE!" Dan flew at Shanveil and unleashed a furious attack of punches, kicks and fireballs and Shanveil was unscathed and then Shanveil punched Dan four times and then punched him once more into the ground.

Shanveil said "You foolish mortal you can never defeat me I AM IGOS SHANVEIL! THE END AND BEGINNING OF THIS WORLD!" Dan said "I will never let you win Shanveil NEVER!" Dan glowed with a fierce aura and his wounds were healing. Shanveil said "HAHAHAHHAA! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS WORLD!" He then raised his arm and used telekinesis to throw a lot of giant boulders at Dan who jumped into the air to dodge them as Shanveil punched him in the back knocking him down. Dan got up and faced Shanveil who was smiling at him "You're all alone Dan I've taken care of your friends and I'll kill you too."

Dan said "NO! I WILL AVENGE THEM AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" His aura glowed as he flew at Shanveil who punched him down. Dan fell right through a wall and was dangling over the edge then Dan jumped back up as Shanveil approached him. Shanveil kicked Dan into the air then he clawed Dan's front and Dan, though in intense pain, glowed and shot fireballs at Shanveil who was completely unaffected. Shanveil then clawed Dan in the back and front and then he shot Dan with a few fireballs knocking him down.

Dan then got up and glared at Shanveil who punched Dan in the gut causing him to vomit blood. Then Shanveil punched Dan into the ground and stepped on Dan who screamed in pain "AAAHHHHH!" Then Shanveil moved his foot and looked at Dan's bloody and bruised body. Dan got up and coughed up blood and Shanveil kicked him into the air and punched him many times. Then he slapped Dan knocking him down hard and Dan got back up and said "I will not back down."

Meanwhile, Angela woke up in a type of shadow realm she said "Where am I." She walked around trying to find the others. She found Randall who was still out she hugged him and said "Randall wake up." Randall opened his eyes and said "What happened where's everyone else." Angela says "I don't know but we're going to find them."

They keep walking and they find Lucy with Soren, Duncan, Sophie and Milo who all come over to Randall and Angela. Randall says "I'm glad that you're all safe." as he hugs Lucy. They then find T.K., Angelica, Mandy, the twins, Henkan, Sylvia and Yoshi. Lucy says "How did we get here." Randall said "Shanveil did it but I wonder where Dan is."

Angela said "I don't know I wish we could see where he is." She closes her eyes and sees Dan fighting Shanveil she said "Everyone if you close your eyes and concentrate on Dan we'll be able to see him." They all closed their eyes and saw Dan fighting and losing to Shanveil. Randall said "C'mon Dan don't let this jerk beat you." Shanveil claws Dan a few times and then slams him to the ground and then he punches Dan repeatedly blood squirting by Shanveil's fists. Then Shanveil stopped and saw Dan's bleeding, broken and bruised body.

Shanveil stabbed Dan's body with his claws and lifted him up and threw him down but Dan somehow got up bleeding and barely able to stand Shanveil smiled "HAHAHAAHAA! YOU FOOL! you still defy me even though you can barely move at all how amusing." Dan fell to his knees but glared at Shanveil who said "I can see your vision is fading Dan." Dan coughed up blood and thought to himself "I can't give up I won't I WON'T!"

He entered Croioa mode but his wounds were barely healing. Dan shot a dozen massive fireballs at Shanveil who said "Your tricks are very tiresome." Shanveil breathed fire at Dan who jumped into the air and dodged it. Then Shanveil shot Dan with his laser eye beams piercing Dan's body and knocking him out of Croioa mode and then he grabbed Dan with one of his hands.

Shanveil squeezed and Dan screamed in pain and then Shanveil slammed his fist into the ground several times hurting Dan who coughed up blood. Then when he's pulled up from his head Dan down is bloody and bruised. Shanveil squeezed and Dan screamed in pain "Still alive I see." Angela screamed "DAN!" Randall said "C'mon man you can't die like this." T.K. held Angelica's hand tightly as he said "Dan you can't die not like this." Angelica said "Come on Dan we all believe in you we know you can get out of this." Sylvia said "Damn that Shanveil." Sophie said "Mama is Dan going to be okay." Lucy said "Yes sweetie he will be." she then thought "Please survive Dan please."

Shanveil then clutched Dan with his other hand as well and said "You've been very entertaining but now it is time for you to DIE!" He squeezed Dan who screamed again and then Shanveil squeezed Dan tighter and broke his ribs and Dan's eyes widened as he felt intense pain "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the shadow realm felt the pain as well when they heard Dan scream and saw him getting crushed. And then Shanveil pierced Dan's body with his claws and Dan screamed "AAAAHHHHHAAAHHH!"

Shanveil said "I know what I should do next." He grabs one of Dan's arms between two fingers and breaks it and Dan screams in horrifying pain as Shanveil clutches Dan with both hands and squeezes harder then ever. He then said "I can't think of anymore fun activities to do with you so I guess I'll finish you." He then began to cup his hands around Dan and said "Now Danieral Dorar DIE!" He crushed Dan and made a loud cracking noise as blood squirted through his fingers.

Shanveil said "You're finally dead." He drops Dan's bloody, bruised and broken body on the ground "Finally he's dead yes YES! NOW I WILL BE ABLE TO CRUSH THIS WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" He then raised one arm and clenched his fist "NOW!" The ground shook and crumbled as outside the Monicelto the sky rumbles and we see buildings fall throughout the world. Then Shanveil raises his other arm and clenches his fist "WILL TEAR APART THIS WORLD AND RESHAPE IT FOR ALL TIME!" Then we see more of the human and monster worlds for apart as the whole planet is grey.

Angela and the others see a screen appear and to their horror they see Dan's dead body. Angela felt her heart break fell to her knees and said in tears "No Dan please no please you can't be dead." She cried as Randall put an arm around her though he was in tears as well and said "Dan you can't be dead this isn't real you're not dead you can't be dead." Lucy got close to him as she herself was silently crying and the pups were crying together. T.K. was crying as Angelica held him everyone was in tears at the fact that their friend was now dead.

Sylvia said in tears "I can't believe Dan died and was killed by Shanveil of all people I'LL KILL HIM! I'll kill...him." Henkan held Sylvia who was crying at this loss. Angela said "Now what are we going to do Shanveil won and without Dan there's no way to beat Shanveil." A voice said "No Dan is still with you." Everyone turned around to see the source of the voice and they saw a man and a woman.

Angela said "Wait you two are." The women said "That's right." The man said "We are Dan's father and mother Michal and Sara Dorar and Dan's heart is still in this fight." Angela said "Wait but how can that be I thought he was." Michal said "You all thought only what your eyes showed you he is still alive it is his unshakeable devotion and love of all of you and especially you Angela that keeps him alive." Then they faded away and Angela said "Wait how are we supposed to help him." Sara said "You already know the answer to that question farewell."

Angela realized what they mean't "Listen everyone I know how we can help Dan we have to use our hearts and minds to reach out to him." Randall said "Well if you think it'll work then it's worth a shot." T.K. said "I'd do anything to help Dan." Angelica said "We all would he's our friend." Lucy said "And we have to help him after all that he's done for us we owe it to him." Angela said "You're right let's do it."

Dan laid on the ground he thought to himself "It's over I'm finished it's no use." He then heard Angela say "Dan don't give up we all believe in you." Randall then said "Yeah she's right don't let Shanveil win this you're Dan Dorar you can beat him." Dan said "Where are you I can sense you all now but I don't know where you are." Angela said "Dan we're all here for you."

Lucy said "You are not alone in this me, Randall and our pups are with you."

T.K. said "Dan you can win this."

Angelica said "Put this jerk away you can do it we know you can."

Mandy said "Take this creep down Dan."

Henkan said "Dan you can do this."

Sylvia said "Dan kick this jerk's butt."

Yoshi said "Dan you are not fighting by yourself we are with you."

Swift said "You can win this."

Speedy said "Don't let him win."

Angela said "You can do it Dan." Dan said "They're right I can do it." Dan's body glowed and Shanveil turned around "WHAT?" Then Dan's body was glowing as he went to the top of one of the broken walls fully healed. Shanveil said "Impossible I had you." Angela said "He did it I knew he would do it." Randall said "Yeah Dan that's the stuff." Dan said "Shanveil now you know the truth about humanity, humans can keep coming back to do what's right."

Shanveil said "You and your world will be torn apart and I will reign supreme Now DIE!." He punches Dan who withstands it easily and Dan punches Shanveil in the face knocking Shanveil down. Shanveil got up a bruise on his cheek and a bleeding lip "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He shot fireballs at Dan who withstood all of them without a scratch. Then Dan said "You can't defeat me Shanveil I am beyond your power." Shanveil said "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" He stabbed Dan but the attack didn't even pierce his skin.

Dan grabbed Shanveil's hand and bent it back and then he threw Shanveil into the air. Then Dan flew at Shanveil and punched him in the gut as Shanveil's eyes bulged and he coughed out blood. Then Dan punched Shanveil two times in the face and then he kicked Shanveil down hard onto the ground. Shanveil got up as Dan flew down and punched Shanveil hard in the gut. Shanveil threw up blood as Dan punched Shanveil in the forehead leaving a bloody bruise. Then Dan kicked Shanveil hard in the face knocking him down.

Shanveil got up and said "I WILL TEAR YOU AND THIS WORLD INTO PIECES!" Shanveil shot multiple giant boulders at Dan who withstood them all. Dan said "You're nothing Shanveil." Shanveil roared "I AM THE DESTROYER OF THIS WORLD!" He then blasted at Dan with many fireballs and fire blasts "I WON'T BE DEFEATED! YOU WILL DIE!" The smoke cleared and Dan was untouched. Dan then flew towards Shanveil and kicked him in the face Shanveil breathed fire at Dan who withstood it easily.

Dan said "Don't you see Shanveil you can't defeat me." Shanveil blasted multiple fireballs at Dan who withstood all of them. Dan then punched Shanveil two times in the face and then he uppercutted Shanveil. Shanveil was knocked into the air and Dan glowed "NOW SHANVEIL I'LL FINISH YOU!" He punched Shanveil in the gut and the punch looked larger as energy pulsated. Shanveil's eyes bulged as he coughed up blood as Dan punched him twice in the face and then he bashed Shanveil in the head. Shanveil fell down hard as Dan said "YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF YOUR CRIMES!" He blasted Shanveil with a volley of massive fireballs.

Shanveil then rose up wounded and bleeding "I WILL NEVER DIE!" Dan said "I have you beat Shanveil and you know it." Shanveil breathed a massive fireball at Dan who was unaffected. Dan said "You won't win Shanveil you're outmatched." Shanveil punched Dan five times to no effect and then Dan punched Shanveil hard in the forehead and then he kicked Shanveil in the held as Shanveil clutched his head Dan punched him multiple times in the midsection hisfistsglowing again with each impact. Then Dan punched Shanveil multiple times in the face to the same effect and then he kicked Shanveil in the jaw.

Shanveil was panting as he said "I..won't..be...beaten...by...A MORTAL!" He blasted fireballs at Dan who floated towards him "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Dan punched and kicked Shanveil multiple times and then he bashed him down hard. Dan landed as Shanveil got up and glared at Dan "YOU'RE MINE!" He shot laser eyes at Dan who withstood them. Dan then mad his fist glow "Now prepare to face my supercharged Power Fist." Dan's fist glowed as did his body "Now Shanveil you will PAY!"

Dan punched Shanveil impaling him and going right through him. Shanveil's eyes widened as he threw up blood and groaned in pain over the large bloody hole that he now had as he clutched his chest and gut. Shanveil said "Curse you CURSE YOU!" He glowed and used his powers to throw many boulders and giant sharp rocks at Dan who withstood them all. Dan then glowed and charged another power fist and he glared at Shanveil then he flew at Shanveil and punched him hard in the side of his face.

Shanveil was knocked down but then he got up half of his head gone. then Shanveil smiled as he regenerated his wounds "You fool I am immortal neither me or my power can die." Dan said "We'll see we'll never really know until I try." He then glowed as Shanveil said "I will DESTROY YOU!" He held out his arms to his sides and gathered dark lightning to his hands. He then said "May this dark energy destroy you DIE!" He put his hands together and shot a lightning blast at Dan. Shanveil laughed "HAHAHAHAAHA! Yes I've done it I've destroyed the last obstacle in my path."

Then the smoke cleared and Dan was standing unharmed Shanveil said "NOOOO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Dan glowed "Shanveil your time has finally come." He then walked towards Shanveil who breathed a fireball at him. Dan then glowed as lightning shot out and he flew at Shanveil and punched him in the gut and punched Shanveil in the middle of his face. Shanveil clutched his gut as Dan glowed and charged two power fist and put them together as he bashed Shanveil in the head and then Shanveil got up bleeding.

Dan made his hand glow as he prepared a supercharged version of his beam attack and Shanveil smiled "That old trick." But then he noticed that this beam was stronger and Shanveil said "No I'll kill you I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He breathed fire at Dan who held his arm back and blasted a massive beam at Shanveil who screamed in pain "AAAAARRGGGHHHH! NOOOOO!"

His body was cracking as he screamed and his body was ripping apart. He screamed in pain "I CAN'T DIE! NOOOO!" His body was tearing and blood was coming out. His body then exploded as Shanveil screamed and he was defeated Angela and the others appeared as Dan powered down and saw them. Angela smiled with tear in her eyes and said "Dan! You did it I knew you would."

She ran to him and hugged him and Dan hugged her back he said "We did it you and the others you all helped me." Randall said "No Dan it was all you." Lucy said "You are a great person Dan." T.K. said "I knew you could do it." Sylvia said "You are very powerful Dan." Dan said "Thanks everyone." Just then they heard Shanveil's voice said "Fools I will never die." They couldn't see him and Shanveil said "I am the death of this world the fear in your hearts I am eternal HAHAHHAHAHAHHAAA!" He then reappeared alive and well "I will crush you ALL!"

He then said "But you first Danieral Dorar." Dan glowed as lightning shot forth and then Shanveil glowed "NOW YOU'LL FACE THE POWERS OF PURE DARKNESS!" Dan flew up and Shanveil punched him knocking Dan down. Dan got up his lip bleeding as he glared at Shanveil who said "You're doomed." He then punched Dan in the gut and knocked him down by clawing him but Dan got up bleeding.

Shanveil said "I'll kill you Dan." He then punched Dan into the ground and Dan stood up and said "I will not LOSE!" He glows with a massive aura as his body heals completely Dan then continued by saying "I will use everything I have if I have to." He glowed and said "YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" He then screamed as he used more power then he ever did before. The aura covered his body and grew then Shanveil's eyes widened "This power how can it be."

Dan punched Shanveil in the face two times then in the gut. Shanveil clutched his gut as Dan made his aura get larger "I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" Dan punched Shanveil several times in the midsection and then the face and then he kicked Shanveil knocking him down. Shanveil then got up and punched Dan who withstood it. Dan glowed a larger aura that resembled the Croioa itself.

Shanveil said "YOU WILL STILL DIE!" He shot fireballs at this creature and Dan punched Shanveil hard in the face. Shanveil backed away and punched Dan multiple times to no effect. Dan punched Shanveil five more times and then he blasted him away. Shanveil got up and glowed "NO! I WON'T DIE I AM ULTIMATE I WILL KILL YOU!" He then punched Dan a few times to no effect as Dan punched him hard a few times. Shanveil glowed and punched Dan several times and then he blasted him and Dan fell down.

Shanveil blasted Dan repeatedly "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He blasted many fireballs at Dan who got back up Shanveil's eyes widened "WHAT?" Dan charged at Shanveil and punched him hard in the gut. Shanveil coughed up blood as Dan punched Shanveil in the face knocking him down. Shanveil shot laser eye beams at Dan who said "I will not be beaten by you Shanveil." Shanveil said "No I am the chosen one." Dan said "You're wrong Shanveil and I will make sure you realize that." Dan then punched Shanveil multiple times and Shanveil coughed blood as Dan then uppercutted Shanveil knocking him high into the air.

Shanveil got up after falling down hard and he glared at Dan and glowed "NOW THIS IS OUR FINAL BATTLE!" He roared ferociously as lightning shot forth and Dan said "Yes this THE END!" He glowed too as lightning shot forth and the ground where they were and the ground outside was quaking. Shanveil attacked Dan with a fury of puncches but Dan shrugged those off and ferociously beat back Shanveil with the same attacks and then he shot massive fireballs and a giant fire blast at Shanveil who was knocked down.

Shanveil jumped up and Dan punched Shanveil hard a few times. Dan then used a Power Fist on Shanveil impaling him and Shanveil vomited blood and then Dan used another Power Fist striking Shanveil in the face. Shanveil was knocked back severely beaten and bleeding and then he healed himself and glowed "KILL KILL I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Lightning shot forth. Dan glowed as he charged towards Shanveil and used another Power Fist on Shanveil impaling him then he blasted Shanveil away.

Dan said "Now it's time to end THIS!" Dan glowed and combined his Power Fist and beam attack into one attack as he charged up his energy into both hands and reeled them in as fists. Shanveil roared as he healed his wound "I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!" He gathered dark energy "I will DESTROY YOU ALL!" Then he reeled two glowing fists in and smiled as sparks shot out "This attack will kill you." Dan blasted at Shanveil who blasted at him and their blasts collided as everyone else looked on in amazement.

Shanveil was gaining the upperhand "DIE!" Dan got up and yelled "NEVER! I WILL SURPASS YOU!" He then put more energy into his attack as it overtook Shanveil's blast Shanveil's eyes widened "WHAT!" Dan's blast struck Shanveil who screamed "AAAAARRGGGHHHHHHH!" His body was cracking and tearing apart and he was bleeding. Shanveil screamed in pain "AAAAAHHHHHH!" His body was tearing and breaking as he screamed and then he exploded in a firery blast as his body was tearing apart. Dan said "It's over." Then he sees a human form Shanveil on fire speaking in his normal voice saying "Very good." Dan said "What?"

Shanveil smiled though no longer maliciously as he had a warmer expression "Now atthis moment I see that you are the true chosen one Dan Dorar." His body then burned up and Dan said "Dr. Shanveil." Then he remembered all that he has seen of Shanveil's past ending with Shanveil's smiling face. Dan yelled "DR. SHANVEIL!" Then outside the grey cloudswere getting sucked into the red sphere that exploded destroying all of the ghosts and spirits who were screaming as they all died.

The sky was blue again and everyone below looked on in astonishment. Then Dan stood still as they were on the top floor but the entire floor was gone now as it was justs a floor area and they were outside. Dan stood still thinking about Shanveil. Then he saw Angela and the others and Dan smiled as Angela ran towards him and hugged him.

Angela said "You did it Dan I knew you would win you're the best." Dan said "I had help from all of you." Dan and Angela kissed and T.K. and Angelica kissed each other as well. Randall had his arm around Lucy as did Henkan with Sylvia. Then Dan said "It's over and we did it together all of us." Then Michal's voice said "But they were only able to do so because they believed in you." Dan turned around and saw his parents and he smiled "Mom...Dad." Dan ran into their arms and hugged them both. Angela said "They helped us to contact you Dan."

Dan said "You did?" They nodded Sara said "You've grown into a fine young man Dan you were mean't to change the world." Michal said "She's right even Shanveil in his final moments has realized and accepted this." Dan said "I'll make you all proud then." Michal said "You already have farewell son." He and Sara float up high in the sky and vanish. Dan teared up but Angela put an arm around him as Randall and Lucy joined them. Randall said "I knew you would win Dan." And Lucy said "We all did."

Then they felt ground shake Randall said "What's happening." Dan said "Shanveil must've kept this building up." Then T.K. said "Everyone I'll fly us down." He enacts a forcefield around them as they fly down the crumbling building as the Brutal Red Death symbols vanish in the crumbling building. Then the building fell apart as the onlookers stepped back and saw the group walking out of the smoke. Mike said "Sophie look it's them Angela and Dan and the others." Everyone in the crowd human and monster cheered for their heroes who all stood together. Dan and Angela smiled at each other and then looked up at the clear blue sky as Shanveil and his spirits of wrath were beaten.

The end of chapter 15.

Chapter 16 is the final chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shanveil's body is laying in darkness as his name is called by a woman she says "Igos, Igos Shanveil we've come for you now." It was his mother and his father as well as his sister Rose. His wife, grandmother-in-law and child were there too. His mother said "Igos you've suffered so much pain and we're all sorry you had to spend your whole life struggling alone like this." then all of Shanveil's struggling throughout his life is shown.

We see all the way until World War I had happened. We then see him looking devastated at this he said "No everywhere every human is terrible and sinful." His mother said "You've let the pain in your heart control you into planning the mass genocide of this world but perhaps now you can leave the world to the new generation." Then they all fade out.

Meanwhile, over the next few days things have returned back to normal. The city and the whole world was recovering and that included the monster world too. The group is currently hanging out together in the park. Dan and Angela are sitting together Dan is wondering about everything that had happened. He was thinking about Shanveil and how they were so similar and he thought to himself "What if I were to become like him myself." Angela noticed the look on his face and held his hand Dan looked at her and saw her smiling and he smiled back.

Angela said "Are you alright Dan it looks like somethings wrong."

Dan said "No it's just I was thinking about Shanveil you know how me and him both have alot in common and I was just thinking of the things that he did for revenge."

Angela smiled and hugged Dan and said "You're nothing like Shanveil it's your heart that makes you different you would never do what he did." Dan smiled and hugged her back and said "Thank you Angela." Then they kissed each other. Randall and Lucy are relaxing together with Henkan and Sylvia by a tree as their pups play together. Randall is holding Lucy's paw and he smiles at her and says "Dan has done it again hasn't he Lucy you know saving both worlds." Lucy smiled and said "Yeah he's a real hero isn't he."

Henkan was thinking of Yoshi and what Rethbane did and he clenched his fists. He said "How could I have been such a fool and what I said to Dan when he tried to help me I lost a friend but he lost his parents as a young child." Sylvia held his hand "Don't blame yourself over it Henkan he doesn't." Henkan said "I know but it just hurts." Sylvia hugs him and says "I know but don't worry you're not alone." Henkan said "Thank you Sylvia I love you so much." Sylvia said "I love you too." They both hugged each other tightly.

T.K. and Angelica where sitting together on the grass while Mandy was practicing karate with the twins. T.K. saw Angelica looking a little sad and held he her hand and she faced him and smiled. T.K. said "What's wrong Angelica?" Angelica said "Oh it was nothing." T.K. said "You can tell me Angelica." Angelica said "Well remember when Von Zeigered shot you and Rethbane threatened to kill you well I."

She clenches her fists and tears up "I was afraid I was going to lose you." T.K. hugs her and says "Don't worry you will never lose me and I will never leave you I love you." Angelica smiles and she hugs T.K. and then they kiss each other and smile. Angelica says "Thank you T.K. you always know what to say." T.K. smiles at her and they hug.

Then a boy appears from the sky and says "Sylvia." He walks to her and hugs her and she realizes who he is and she says "Malashio?" Malashio smiles and says "Yes it's me." Sylvia hugs him "You're back and you resemble yourself from when you were alive." Malashio said "It's all thanks to all of you." He then holds her hand "Thank you." Sylvia said "For what?"

Malashio smiled and said "For saying you would be my friend even after all that I had done." Sylvia smiled and said "Hey I did alot of bad things too and I was forgiven so who was I to reject you." Malashio said "Well irregardless of the reason I'm still very grateful to you." Sylvia hugged Malashio who hugged her back and everyone smiled at this. Then they heard a voice that said "I have something to say too." Everyone turned around and they saw the source of the voice it was Igos Shanveil.

Randall said "What are you doing here Shanveil we all thought you were dead we saw Dan finish you." Shanveil said "I realized that my views were wrong I thought that I could recreate the world without humans and other living beings but I was wrong because the world requires living beings to survive." Dan said "Dr. Shanveil." Shanveil said "Why do you speak to me in a respectful manner after all that I have done." Dan said "I never understood your sorrow until you revealed your reasons for what you did I wasn't even willing to think that you had any true reason for doing what you were doing."

Shanveil said "No I've been nothing but a vicious beast and the actions I've committed now I wasn't corrupted or anything all of the sins that I had caused were all my choices humanity isn't sinful I am." Dan said "Don't blame yourself you suffered alot in your life you saw no other alternative." Shanveil said "Dan you're so forgiving you truly are the chosen one." He then said "If I was more like you I wouldn't of ended up this way."

He then floated into the sky and said "Farewell everyone." Then he had vanished completely. Then Malashio heard a voice call his name he turned and saw the spirits of his mother and father and Sera his pet wolf. Malashio teared up and smiled "Papa, mama, Sera." He ran to his parents and hugged them and then he hugged Sera who nuzzled and licked him. Sylvia smiled at this sight with tears in her eyes.

Malashio waved goodbye to Sylvia as he and his family floated away and vanished. Sylvia said "Goodbye Malashio." She smiled but had a tear in her eye as Yoshi cuddled against her leg. Henkan hugged her and Sylvia smiled at them both and said "Thank you.". A bit later everyone left the park but as they entered the city they saw a crowd around city hall.

Angela said "What's going on."

Dan said "I have no idea but let's find out."

They all enter into the crowd and see that is populated by both humans and monsters. Lucy said "Randall do you have any idea what all this is about." Randall said "Trust me Lucy I'm as confused as you are."

Suddenly someone sees Dan and they all applaud him as they seperate so Dan and the others can get through. Dan and the others saw the mayor standing in front of something that was covered up. He motions for Dan and the others to step forward. The mayor said "I called you all here to see this statue that was made in honor of our hero Danieral Dorar who has saved both us and the world twice." The covering was pulled off showing a statue of Dan.

Angela hugged Dan who was surprised. The mayor said "Danieral Dorar please step forward." Dan walked towards the podium as everyone applauded and cheered for him. Dan went to the podium and said "I thank each and everyone of you for considering me a hero however I did not do it alone I had my friends by my side who all mean the world to me." Angela smiles and says "Oh Dan." Everyone is smiling as Dan is saying this. Dan then says "And I'd like all of my friends to join me up here."

Everyone went up and joined him and Angela hugged Dan. Then Dan said "There's something I'd like to say before World War I Dr. Igos Shanveil was a great man he didn't wish to become the man he did he felt he had to as he saw no other alternative in stopping the violence of man so let's all work together to make this world a better place." Everyone human and monster applauded and cheered.

Dan and Angela kissed as everyone smiled at this beautiful moment. Then the group formed a group hug with Dan and Dan felt very happy to be surrounded by his loved ones and he looked up hoping that Igos Shanveil can finally find peace.

The End.

The End credits play.

The Power of One as song by Donna Summers plays.


End file.
